In the time of Achilles
by Alice Barnes
Summary: "Some stories last a lifetime, for others, they will be remembered for centuries. For Aedia and Patroclus, their story would last thousands of years". Aedia and Patroclus first meet during the spring of 1190BC, three years before the Trojan war. With tensions rising throughout Greece it is a dangerous time to fall in love. Witness the tragic love between Aedia and Patroclus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one ~ In the time of Achilles**_

 _ **Phthia, Greece 1190BC, three years before the Trojan war**_

The day that Aedia met Patroclus signalled a new beginning in her life, a new chapter. Little did she know of what was to come.

Her sandals disturbed the earth leaving a trail of dust to float off into the blue sky above. The sun bore down on her pale complexion, the sea breeze running through her hair like a lovers breath. Whether by fate or by choice, she came across an ancient temple along the cliffside. In the distance, wooden swords clashed, the sound echoed throughout the temple. _The fates inched forward in their cave, all they had to do now was wait._

Deep voices drifted over to her, their laughter catching her attention. Moving closer over the rocky path, Aedia hid behind an olive tree, opting to watch the two men from behind the safety of its dry, brittle bark, as they sparred one another. Their skin was sleek with sweat, their muscles rippled beneath their tunic's as they dodged one another's attacks.

A soft wind blowing in from the harbour pushed Aedia's chestnut waves away from her face, her light blue gown billowing behind her. _They won't notice me if I only stay for a few moments. A_ few moments turned into minutes and Aedia continued to watch as they fought one another, relentless in their attacks. Neither one seemed to want to give in despite the heat of the late afternoon. They disappeared around a corner of the ruins, Aedia searched for any signs of movement, but to no avail, _perhaps they had noticed her presence and left._ She turned to leave, her face inches away from the blunt edge of a wooden sword that was pointed at her neck.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, a soft, tantalising smirk tugging at his lips, his brown hair ruffled from the training session. Aedia took a step backwards, colliding with the tree and stumbling into it as she attempted to get as far away as possible, dropping her purse in the process.

"I...I was just heading into town. I heard voices and wished to know who they belonged to" As he lowered his sword to his side. The young man smiled, looking at the ground before flicking his eyes back up to meet hers.

"I suppose I should let you be on your way then" He stooped down and picked up her leather purse filled with coins ready for her to buy dinner for her and her father. She smiled gratefully, taking it from his hand, their fingers touching ever so lightly as she did so. Brushing past him, Aedia started once more down the path, daring to glance back over her shoulder. He was already looking at her. A girly smile tugged at her lips for the rest of the walk into the city.

Later that evening, In the city of Pthia, candles shone brightly, lining the streets and waterside as the locals danced and sang. It was all in praise of spring and the fruits it brought with it. The city was alive with laughter and music that resonated into the night air. A full moon in the sky while below Aedia joined in on the festivities with her friends, Achima and Eos. Aedia's attention moved from her friends after she caught a glimpse of a familiar face across the dancing crowd. The man she had met earlier stood silently watching her, and for a fleeting moment, their eyes met, until the dancers blocked Aedia's view.

"Ah, that would be Patroclus. Cousin of Achilles-" Achima answered Aedia's curious look in the now vacant spot where Patroclus had been only a few moments ago. "-Untouchable, devastatingly handsome, and from what I hear single"

"I think I need another drink" Aedia stood and made for the wine on the nearby table, fighting her way through the large crowds. On the way there, her father, Helios, an ex-Greek soldier stopped her from going any further, placing a loving arm around her shoulders.

"I am so glad I found you, I have someone I would like you to meet" She reluctantly allowed herself to be guided away from the wine table and towards a group of her father's friends. All the while searching for Patroclus among the crowd.

"Dymas, this is my daughter, Aedia" The group of men turned to her, the youngest of them all smiled warmly, his cheeks had flushed a deep red from the heavy wine consumption throughout the evening.

"Aedia, me and your father once fought together, he has protected me from many of my foes. It is an honour to finally meet you" He bowed his head politely as she curtsied in return, hoping that she would be able to excuse herself soon. Several minutes passed where Aedia was forced to listen to their constant talking and slurred speech until she found an opportune moment to leave the group. Having finally made it to the wine table, she poured herself another goblet.

"I see you finally escaped" A voice broke through the music and laughter from behind her. She turned to face the owner.

"We meet again. I was half wondering when we would cross paths" Aedia gave a quick glance to the people around them, who were all occupied with their own conversations. Patroclus gestured for her to follow him as he proceeded to move away from the crowds and toward the beach. Peacefully, they walked side by side as the waves washed up against the sand. How Aedia loved the sound.

"I hope you did not think I was intruding earlier...when you found me by the olive tree" Patroclus smiled shaking his head no, placing his arms behind his back as his blue eyes moved out to sea. His lips lifting at the corners in a discreet smile as he remembered the afternoon's events.

"I expect you liked what you saw..."Patroclus's eyes lit up mischievously as he grinned over at Aedia. For several moments, Aedia stood in shock, before she too began to smile.

"If you must know, I was much more entranced by what Achilles was doing" Despite Patroclus's smile growing wider, he lifted an eyebrow questioningly as they trudged through the thick sand closer to the waves.

"I don't believe you, especially when I was so obviously winning" Aedia let out a laugh, frowning slightly in thought. Oblivious to the intense gaze of Patroclus.

"I seem to recall you being about to lose..." From behind them, a voice sounded, causing the moment to be broken and Patroclus's attention to turn to the man who was coming to a stop beside them.

"Cousin, you left the party, you're missing all the fun-" The man's eyes flickered over to Aedia in curiosity as she averted her eyes to her sandals.

"Who is this?" He asked, sending a teasing smile to Patroclus, who was quick to look away.

"I don't know. We only just met today" At that, Aedia lifted her eyes up from her sandals to him, having forgotten that she had not yet told him her name.

"Aedia" She said softly, speaking to both men but keeping her eyes fixed on Patroclus, who smiled gently over at her, the wind softly rustling his hair making him seem all the more ethereal to her.

"Patroclus" He replied, before looking to the man beside them, who stood hands on his hips and a cocky, boyish grin playing on his lips as he looked on in amusement.

"Well, I am glad I found you before anything too serious happened" He mocked, being met with a scowl from Patroclus as the two shared a look.

"You must be Achilles" Aedia spoke up, causing the fair-haired man to turn to her. He nodded proudly, most likely expecting her to fawn over his accomplishments, just as the many women before her had.

"I am" He glanced over to Patroclus who merely huffed in response, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for the moment she forgot about Patroclus and began to fawn over Achilles.

"I have heard about you-" Aedia started, having already reached the conclusion that she preferred the Achilles she had heard about in the stories and songs, as opposed to the Achilles who now stood before her, cocky and brash. "-They say that you are immortal, that your mother is a sea nymph, and-"

"And?" His voice was deep, his bronzed skin stood out from the blue of his outfit. His eyebrows rising as he waited for what she was going to say next.

"And that you, strong and talented as you are, have a habit of bedding any woman you can find" Secretly pleased with the shocked response she had received from both men, Aedia returned to the party. Unbeknownst to her, Patroclus's eyes had followed her in awe until she was no longer in sight. Few men dared to insult Achilles and fewer women still. _The fates were smiling now, watching their magic unfold before them._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two ~ In the time of Achilles_**

 _ **Pthia bay, Greece 1190BC**_

Nearly a week had passed since the day that Aedia had met Patroclus and Achilles, she had been fortunate enough not to have laid eyes on the latter since insulting him. She was currently overseeing her father's slave girl, Adonia, fishing in the bay of Pthia.

Aedia's father had bought Adonia and brought her back four years prior, treating her more as a friend and personal servant than a slave, but the same could not be said for her family or friends who were also sold that day.

As the waves gently moved the rowing boat from side to side, lapping against the stern of the boat, Aedia peered over her shoulder to the busy town behind her, wishing she was there rather than here; spending all of her time in a boat feeling sea sick than being on dry land, able to roam where she pleased.

Once the fish were caught they were to take them into town and sell them, all in the hopes of earning some more money, tiding them over until the harvest was ready. A few moments passed in silence until Adonia pulled in another small net of fish, all squirming in the net, their mouths opening and closing, as they tried desperately to take a breath.

"There aren't that many around here. Do you think we should go further out?" Aedia spoke up finally, as Adonia's dark eyes moved to her momentarily before she placed the fish in a bucket of seawater to keep them as fresh as possible until they were able to get them to town.

"No. Helios has forbidden us to venture any further than this" Sighing, Aedia began to play with her gown to occupy her mind while Adonia replaced the fishing net back into the water.

"Do we not have enough for today? This should fetch us enough money until the harvest is ready"

"No" Adonia shook her head firmly, once again setting back to work. A few hours later, and with several buckets full of freshly caught fish to hand, Adonia began to row back to the harbour, a scowl on her face that she often seemed to wear.

But then again, she had much to be angry about, not only was a lot of the tasks set her back-breakingly hard, but she also often thought about her family and friends, who she seemed certain she would never see again. Aedia walked side by side with Adonia into town, the buckets of fish and seawater dripping onto her feet and the dry earth, having to push her way through the large crowds gathered in order to get to their stall where her father, Helios, awaited them, sat tapping his foot in the shade, away from the heat of the late afternoon. Upon their arrival and Aedia all but throwing the heavy buckets she carried onto the table, his eyes shot up, as he greeted them not with a smile but a disapproving glare.

"Where have you been?! It passed midday three hours ago, you were supposed to meet me here. Half the customers we could have gathered have now bought elsewhere and gone home!"

"There will be others. And besides, they all must have dinner" Aedia protested, while Adonia scuttled away to deal with the fish and place them on ice, strategically managing to get out of Helios's line of fire. He left in a huff, his arms crossed over his chest and a cold glare on his ageing features.

"I'm sorry, Aedia. I should have listened to you about leaving. Now we won't sell as many fish" From beside her, Adonia began to tear up, having to furiously wipe them away before anyone saw. A few passers-by began to stare, to which Aedia sat her down on a nearby stool, crouching in front of her.

"It's fine, honestly! I am used to my father's ways, there is no need for you to be crying. We will sell the fish, and even if we don't sell quite as many as he hoped then perhaps he can try catching the fish next time" Having earned a watery, grateful smile from Adonia, Aedia positioned herself at the stall, as Adonia began the announcement of fresh fish.

Having sold a lot of their fish, Aedia left the stall to wipe her hands down on a cloth. Only then did she notice the familiar faces of Patroclus and Achilles strolling towards her stall, unaware that she was there, smiling and laughing among themselves, boyish grins on their tanned faces.

It all happened extremely quickly after that, from the moment Patroclus spotted her, to when he and his cousin arrived at her stall, not three feet from her. If she hadn't been looking anywhere but either of them, she would have noticed that since his arrival Patroclus's bright blue eyes had not left her once.

"Aedia, isn't it?" Lifting her gaze, she dared to meet his eyes. Smiling softly, she nodded, yes. There was a brief moment of silence when Adonia was giving Achilles the fish he had bought, where the pair simply looked at one another, each unbeknownst to the other, taking in their appearances, figuring each other out. They would have been lying if they said that their thoughts had not drifted to each other at least once in the past week. _From their cave, the fates, three sister deities, incarnations of destiny and life, smirked, their unseeing white eyes peeking out from beneath their black hooded cloaks._

"You don't talk much do you?" From across the stall, Patroclus smiled at her as she let out a melodious laugh.

"Oh I talk. Just not to strangers" She smiled challengingly at him as Achilles handed the money to Adonia, his steady gaze flicking from Aedia to his cousin before his muscular arm was wrapped around Patroclus's shoulders - almost protectively as an older brother would do.

"Thank you for the fish, we look forward to having them for dinner. As for us, we need to leave" As though he was coming out of a trance, Patroclus threw a glance over at his cousin in confusion, a frown appearing on his forehead.

"Already? We only just got here-"

"Patroclus, we are leaving. Now" Achilles stare was commanding, his voice deep and authoritative as he began to leave, only stopping when he realised that Patroclus wasn't following him. Turning his back on his annoyed cousin, Patroclus clenched his jaw, taking a breath in before looking back to Aedia.

"Will I see you again?" Not able to prevent the look of delight that lit up her face, she nodded yes, her cheeks reddening furiously as he grinned, sparing one last gaze to look back at her as he left, before being hidden from view by the bustling crowd.

"He likes you" Adonia teased from beside her, cocking an eyebrow and smirking over at her, lifting her dress slightly as she brought a new bucket of fish and placed each one onto the ice, ready to sell.

"If he is anything like his cousin, it will pass" Aedia muttered, speaking to both Adonia and herself at the same time.

"And what if it does not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three ~ In the time of Achilles_**

 _ **Hills of Pthia, Helios's house, Greece 1190BC**_

Among the hills of Pthia, several miles out of town sat a house, moderate in size, well built, shrouded by the trees and hilly terrain in all its vastness. Beside it was a patch of farmland, where fruit and vegetables had been growing plentifully and were now being collected by the slaves that Aedia's father had temporarily brought in for the harvest. Inside the house sat Aedia at a long dark wood table surrounded by a basket of eggs, bread, a beaker of water and an unpainted stack of plates.

She was occupying herself with watching Adonia as she cooked the roasted fish and vegetable lunch. Having been forced by her father to stay inside, as to avoid both contact with the slaves and the heat of the midday sun; which would tan her skin to that of a field slaves, an uncomely feature among women of her rank. Aedia was no princess nor a great lady, but her father was an ex-Greek soldier, a good one at that, which lifted her status in society slightly higher than that of a slave or citizen.

"You can't stop thinking about that boy can you?" Adonia briefly paused in stirring the vegetables around the pan to look at Aedia, who was resting her face in her hands, daydreaming, staring unblinkingly at the whitewashed stone walls of the kitchen.

"No..." Shifting in her seat, Aedia sat up straight and opened a cookery book in front of her, anything to distract her from the slow pace of the day.

"Why don't you go and see him?"

"Because if I do my father would never trust me again." Unable to concentrate on her book, she pushed it away from her across the table, leaning back into her chair and wrapping her arms around herself for warmth as a cool breeze came in through the window.

"Who says he needs to know?" Adonia trailed off, smirking over at Aedia playfully. Adonia was the sister that Aedia never had, she was kind, spirited, but also capable of reminding Aedia when she was at fault, despite being a whole year younger.

"Aedia?" From the hallway, Helios's voice echoed off of the cold stone walls as her father's footsteps grew closer to the kitchen. Rising from her seat, Aedia stood to greet her father as he entered the room, a smile on his face, cheeks slightly reddened from the heat and small beads of sweat gathered on his forehead where he had been pacing.

"Come, we are to go into town" With that, he left making for the front door without so much as a glance back to check that Aedia was behind him. She was quick to follow swiftly after him, taking her cream veil from her room on the way out, as was custom with an unmarried woman. Silently, she obediently climbed onto the empty cart beside him, positioning her cream gown so that it did not fall to the ground, and placing her veil around her head and shoulders.

"Why are we going into town?" Aedia asked, as her father urged the cows pulling the cart into a walk with a click of his tongue. It was much cheaper and more worthwhile to buy cattle as opposed to horses, or, so her father thought. Not only did they provide meat, grazing, and milk, but her father knew how to look after them, while horses brought a whole new aspect of care that he was unfamiliar with.

"We are going into town because we need to get your dowry" There was a short moment in time where the trees and hills seemed to pass by more slowly, as Aedia's heart plummeted in her chest.

"But I am not to engaged to anyone"

"You soon will be" Her father replied, a knowing look in his eye and a smirk tugging at his lips as he turned his attention back to the cows, who slowly but surely were making their way down the dusty and windy tracks into town.

From here you could see the sea in all its glory as it glittered and shimmered in the sunlight, a blue mass as far as the eye could see. A few minutes passed where Aedia simply admired the scenery while thinking everything through, the distant creaking of the old cart becoming a background noise as time went on.

"Father, I am not ready to marry. I do not love Dymas, I barely know him. Please, you promised me I could marry who I chose." Aedia swallowed hard as her father continued to stare blankly ahead, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the tears welling up in his eyes at the sadness in his daughter's voice.

"I am no longer in a position to allow you to marry who you choose. Dymas is a respectable man of wealth and status, and I do believe with time you will grow to love him" He grew silent as they passed some slaves labouring back up the hill, heavy buckets and vases full of fresh water from the town well in their hands.

"I am sorry, Aedia. But you must have realised why I was introducing you to him at the Spring festival last week. If it were not for the fact we are running out of money I would let you marry whomever you chose, but I would rather you marry well than stay with me and suffer."

"I can work, maybe serve a great lady in town. Marriage is not the only way I can be less of a burden to you" Her eyes glistened with tears as she came to the realisation that her father was not going to back down, nor was he going to allow her to pick another man to marry.

Ever since her mother had died her father had become closed off with grief, sometimes going through bouts of depression and unable to talk to anyone for days on end. The year Aedia's mother died she took a piece of Helios with her, a piece that was never going to find its way back to him until death.

The rest of the cart ride into town was in melancholy silence after that, the closer they got to town the more people they passed. They pulled to a stop outside of the grand stone Theatre, it's large archways allowing for hundreds of people to move back and forth beneath them, coming and going as a new play began behind the towering walls encircling the stage and seating areas.

"I will be back soon. Don't wander off" Helios muttered in a low grumble as he snatched his bag from the cart and strolled away, his red toga billowing behind him, as he left a dusty trail in his wake before blending into the crowds of people.

"Announcement! Good people of Phthia, tonight in this very theatre we shall be hosting three playwrights from Athens who wish to compete for the best Greek Tragedy." Aedia had always loved the theatre, and so when the announcement began to sound from a middle-aged extremely tanned man stood before the theatre she could not help but be interested. She would never be able to go, of course, her father never liked plays, especially tragedies, he always thought that people had enough tragedy in their lives without paying to see such things. _In a damp cave, sat the fates, long, bony fingers pulling the air before them this way and that; moulding it to their will._

"Are you going to see it?" Beside her, Patroclus's voice sounded. Aedia smiled softly to herself before turning to greet him.

"Oh, no. My father does not think such things are worth his time" Patroclus looked to his feet before he lifted his gaze to meet Aedia's again, this time with a small spark of an idea in his eyes.

"We could always go together" Aedia briefly found herself unable to say anything, her lips parting slightly in shock. Picking up on her hesitation Patroclus was quick to try to rectify the situation.

"That is if you want to..."He trailed off and swallowed hard, his eyes dancing from side to side, looking at anywhere but Aedia, as his breathing picked up in speed while he waited for Aedia to reply.

"Yes, I would love to. Thank you" He smiled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Patroclus?!" From across the crowd stood his cousin, Achilles, making his way over to them in a series of long strides.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you and this is where I find you? We need to train, come. And don't dawdle any longer or we will never reach the ruins" Achilles turned and left, while Patroclus reverted his attention to Aedia.

"You aren't planning on not showing are you?" Aedia grinned and shook her head no, finding it hard to look away, and even harder to hide the rosy blush that now was rising on her cheeks. _The fates were smiling now, how appropriate that they were to see a tragedy._

At the Theater in Phthia, a great Greek Tragedy was being shown before a crowd of hundreds of spectators, music filling the night air. The stars were shining brightly as there was no cloud cover, making it all the more pretty. Torches lined the seating area and stage as to ensure the crowd and actors could see. A soft breeze blew through the archways and windows of the walls of the Theater from the nearby sea, which was now a mere dark blue mix of water just beyond the Theater walls.

Aedia and Patroclus had sat in the middle of the Theater, hands almost touching as they sat on the cool stone seats, watching the play unfold. As one of the actors fell into another's arms in sorrow for grief, Aedia found that her attention was no longer on the play, but on the man sat beside her, who until now she had not noticed was occasionally glancing over at her, anxious for her to enjoy the play.

Once the play had come to an end, they walked side by side through the streets of the town, slowly making their way up the hill where they reached the ruins. Upon seeing them, Aedia turned off of the path and began to stroll among the ruins, taking in the view of the sea and the lights from the houses below them.

"Did you enjoy the play?" Patroclus came to stand beside her, to which she looked over at him and smiled.

"Yes, thank you for taking me" Pleased with her answer, his eyes moved away from her to the sea, as he also took in the view, placing his arms behind his back and staring out to sea. As he stood taking in the scenery, Aedia couldn't help but stare. With his hair and deep low cut blue tunic blowing gently with the wind, he looked as handsome as ever, and she found herself wondering why a man such as he would be so interested in her, she was pretty yes, but not stunningly beautiful like some of the women in Phthia who also had wealth and status attached.

"Why did you ask me to come out with you tonight?" His bright blue eyes moved from the sea to her, as he looked at her momentarily taking in her appearance while thinking about his answer.

"Because I thought it would make you happy" He sent her a soft smile before meeting her eyes as she began to find herself lost in his blue orbs.

"Is that the only reason?" She dared herself to ask as they almost automatically inched closer, their hands now brushing ever so slightly. For a brief moment, Patroclus looked away from her, as if gathering his courage before responding to her question.

"No" Butterflies began to awake within her as she tried to ease the tension that filled the air between them by moving away, strolling around the ruins. Running her hand along the stone, taking a seat on a set of steps.

"I feel there is something you should know..." Aedia trailed off nervously biting her lip, as Patroclus took a step closer to her, his brows furrowed slightly in curiosity.

"My father has arranged for me to marry Dymas. He is far older than me and I don't even have a say in the matter." With a concerned expression on his face, Patroclus took a seat beside her on the steps, resting an arm on his raised knee.

"When?"

"He hasn't even proposed yet, but if my father has his way, soon" Huffing, Patroclus looked away from Aedia, clenching and unclenching his jaw, his gaze moving to the olive tree which swayed with the onshore breeze. The smell of salt filled the air from the sea, as the faint sound of the waves colliding with the beach and rocks below drifted up to them.

"And will you? Will you marry this man?"

"I will only marry a man that I love" At that, the tense atmosphere dissipated, as Patroclus let out a laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like being told what to do?" He laughed again, shaking his head slightly in disbelief as he looked over at her with a large smile on his face.

"Does your father even know you are out tonight?" Aedia shook her head no, now worried that Adonia's cover had failed and that any minute her father would come round the corner in his cart looking for her. If he did, it would take him a long time to forgive and trust her again. He had never been the most forgiving of men.

It was early morning when Patroclus and Aedia arrived back at her father's house. He had walked her back in case anything should happen on the way home, for which she had been grateful. As they silently made their way to her front door, Aedia kept an eye out for any slaves.

Patting one of the cows who was grazing away at the little grass there was, sparsely scattered across the cow's field Aedia beckoned for Patroclus to follow. Slowing to a stop at her front door, Aedia turned back to Patroclus who had been admiring the house and farm in its entirety. As he grew closer Aedia put a finger to her lips, warning him to keep quiet in case they should wake her father.

"Thank you for last night and for walking me home" She whispered to him, a smile tugging at her lips when he grinned at her.

"Thank you for coming...I suppose I will be seeing you again soon?" When she nodded yes, a large smile on her face, he left, turning back only once to send a wave and a breathtakingly gorgeous smile over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four ~ In the time of Achilles**

 **Phthia forest, Greece 1190BC**

Two days had passed since the night that Patroclus had taken Aedia to the theatre and as she had been kept busy helping her father and the slaves with the harvest, she so far had been unable to see him since.

Earlier that day she had been with Adonia cleaning the clothes and hanging them out in the sun to dry, but now, she had been officially ordered to take a break and so had wandered into the cool shade beneath the trees for a short walk.

She had come across the same old man from the market, and while she had been worried for his safety out in the heat of the day, Aedia could not help the chills that went down her spine as his dark, old eyes bored into hers, he reminded her of the many paintings she had seen of Hades, king of the Underworld.

Birds sang their melancholy tunes among the tree tops as the leaves swayed gently in the wind. Twigs snapped beneath Aedia's feet as she pushed her way through the undergrowth.

She was more than a little lost in the wilderness but had remained calm in the hopes that she would bump into someone eventually. It had passed midday, and as time went on Aedia began to push the low branches of the trees away with more determination, she was going to get out of here.

After hours of wandering aimlessly in the hope of finding an exit or someone who could send her in the right direction, Aedia heard the distinct sound of arrows flying through the air and wild pigs running through the undergrowth.

She paused, listening more closely as more arrows were released. Surely that must have meant a hunter was nearby. Pleased with her discovery she pushed herself on, growing closer to the sound with each step she took.

At last, Aedia pushed aside a low tree branch to find a man, stood holding a bow at his side, and a dead wild pig just meters away from him with an arrow protruding from its side.

"Looks painful" She muttered under her breath, causing the man stood before her to reveal his identity and turn round to greet her.

"Aedia?" Patroclus smiled and made his way towards her through the undergrowth.

"I take it you are lost..." He gestured to the scenery around them, which was most likely miles out from town.

"Who says I'm lost?" She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"Where are we then?" He smirked, lifting an eyebrow as she fell silent.

"Exactly, you are lost. Admit it"

"Ok, Ok. I am lost, it's just I don't come here very often" He let out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief as he made his way to the dead pig, grabbing it by its hind legs and lifting it from the ground.

"I can tell..." He trailed off as he turned, waiting for her to walk beside him. When she finally caught up and started to walk with him a light tan Molossus dog ran up to greet him, licking Patroclus's hand and wagging its tail furiously.

"I bring Cerberus with me for protection, sometimes the pigs are too big to handle, especially one you start hunting them" Aedia smiled adoringly down at the dog as he trotted happily beside Patroclus, taking in the sights and smells of the forest, named after the three headed dog that was said to guard the door to the underworld.

"I must admit I did not expect to see you here. In fact, you are the last person I thought I would see" Patroclus said, pushing aside low hanging branches and brambles, holding them until Aedia had stepped past them.

"Nor I you..." She replied, taking his hand momentarily as he helped her over a large fallen tree in the middle of the path.

Exiting the forest, they walked side by side until they reached a white washed house with a view of the sea on the edge of a large field; full of an array of wild flowers, bees going about their daily business, and a large black horse grazing away at the knee high golden grass, which lightly danced in the wind. The front door opened with a loud creak, stepping out of it was Achilles, who was quick to spot his cousin.

"Patroclus! You have been gone such a long time I thought I was rid of you" From beside Aedia, Patroclus let out a laugh, handing the bloodied pig to Achilles and making for the bowl of rainwater outside where he could wash his hands.

Achilles briefly glanced at Aedia, who in order to avoid having to return his intense gaze, bent down and began to stroke Cerberus who plopped himself happily onto the dusty ground, panting in the warmth of the sun, heartily enjoying the newfound attention he was receiving.

Daring to look up, Aedia noticed that Achilles was sending Patroclus a look of 'what is she doing here?', when a women stepped out from the house, dusting flour from her hands and turquoise dress.

"Boys hurry up and get that pig skinned and gutted, we are to have it for dinner tonight." Achilles was quick to escape, removing the arrow from the pig and throwing it to the ground, sparing one last glare back at Aedia before entering the house.

"You must be Aedia. Patroclus has not stopped talking about you" She greeted Aedia with outstretched arms and a beaming smile, looking to Patroclus proudly, who moved to join them.

"Aedia, this is my Aunt, Thetis"

"Will you stay for dinner?" Thetis asked to which Aedia's eyes flashed to Patroclus, who raised his eyebrows in silent question.

"I couldn't possibly, especially when you had no knowing of my arrival-" Thetis stopped Aedia short with a simple raise of her hand and a loving smile over at Patroclus.

"Nonsense. You shall dine with us tonight. Although, you must forgive my appearance for I am not dressed for dinner. Come, join us inside" Following them both inside, Aedia stepped into the coolness of the entrance hall, immediately being guided past freed slaves working to clean the house and into the Atrium.

As Aedia stepped into the room, she was in awe of how beautifully decorated it was, her father, Helios, had always had simple tastes and so decorated the house in the bare minimum that he could, but this was perhaps the most beautiful Atrium she had seen.

Thetis's love for the sea was evident in the detailed paintings of the fish and sea along the walls, with a small lowered pond in the floor, where rainwater collected from the opening in the ceiling. A melodic laugh sounded and echoed off the walls as Thetis caught Aedia wide eyed looking in awe at her surroundings.

"I dare say we can safely agree that you like it here" Aedia smiled her eyes flickering to her sandals, as she regained her composure and nodded slowly, her cheeks flushing as red as her gown.

"Come, take a seat" With a long, elegant extension of her arm, Thetis led Aedia to a soft, plush seat beside the pond. "Now, would you like some fresh honey mead? I made it myself"

"Yes, that is very kind, thank you" Within moments, Thetis had left Patroclus and Aedia alone, the only sound being that of the trees swaying in the off shore breeze from the sea beyond the rocky cliffs of the house, drifting in from the opening in the roof and the soft chatter of the freed slaves in the background. Footsteps sounded and grew closer to Aedia as Patroclus took a seat beside her.

"You have a lovely home here. Have you lived here all your life?" It seemed like a simple, small talk question to Aedia, but she couldn't help the pang of guilt that overcame her when Patroclus flinched, his eyes looking to the pond, lost in the past.

"I came here as a child when Achilles was not much older than we are now-" He paused, looking to Aedia with breathtakingly sad eyes, full of remorse.

"I...I got angry at a friend of mine over a game of dice...I believed that he had cheated and so I fought him, he managed to catch my eye with a punch. Being the passionate child that I was I found a rock and hit him over the head with it."

"He just fell to the floor in front of me, and I knew then that he was dead. My father, Menotius, sent me here, where I could live in exile, but in safety under the protection of Achilles and his father. There hasn't been a day when I haven't wished things could be different, that I hadn't killed my friend...but I did, and I must live with the consequences of that"

"It was not your fault Patroclus. You were just a boy" Thetis's voice carried over to them, and Aedia turned with a jolt, her brown waves flying through the air and over her shoulder at the sudden movement.

"Here you are, the finest honey mead in all of Phthia" Thetis smiled kindly as she handed Aedia and Patroclus the honey mead, her wise eyes twinkling ever so slightly as she smiled down at Aedia, almost as if she could forsee the future. Humming happily to herself, Thetis took a seat opposite them, positioning her gown so that it did not crease.

"I have been told by Achilles that the first time you met him you insulted him"

"Y-yes, I did..." Aedia took a sip of the honey mead as Thetis moved to the edge of her seat, staring intensely at Aedia.

"You should be proud, most women who meet Achilles fall straight into his arms...but you have taken a liking to my nephew instead I see" The room fell silent as Aedia dared to peek over at Patroclus, who she was pleased to find shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the comment.

A sudden laugh and the tense atmosphere dissipated, as Thetis smiled, a teasing look in her eye as she smoothed down her hair in thought, a mixture of brown and grey streaks, tied back in a half up half down fashion.

"Mother?" Achilles was the last person to join them, as he too entered the room, stopping beside Thetis and bending down to softly press a kiss to her cheek.

She smiled up at him adoringly but gestured subtly for him to properly greet Aedia. With a sigh, he did as his mother commanded and made for where Aedia was sat.

"I am sorry for my harsh words to you at the festival" Aedia spoke up, hoping for both her and Patroclus's sake that he would forgive her. He was after all one of the greatest warriors in all of Greece, if she was to be afraid of anyone besides her father, it was him. Achilles simply sent her a small smile of gratitude and waved away her apologises half heartedly with his hand.

"They are long forgotten"

The dining room was equally adorned with expensive decorations, finely painted walls of red and gold, with Aedia being sat opposite Patroclus in front of a bowl of mixed fruit, plates full to the brim with green olives, cheeses, and bread, it may as well have been a feast.

From her own plate of food, Aedia looked up in the hopes to catch a glimpse of Patroclus when he was not looking at her, only to find that Patroclus was already gazing over at her, the candles soft light shining on his tan skin.

"Aedia, how did you and Patroclus come to meet?" Thetis asked from the other end of the table, her gaze fixing steadily on Aedia, who paused in eating the food before her.

"I passed the ruins when Patroclus and Achilles happened to be training there." Aedia looked away from Thetis to meet Patroclus's bright blue eyes, which remained on her with an unknown look in them as she continued.

"I had been watching them fight from behind the olive tree, and for quite some time I was unnoticed until they disappeared from sight, and I found myself confronted by Patroclus"

"Oh yes, I do remember them both coming home that evening, Achilles was amusing himself with teasing Patroclus" They laughed, and Aedia took a sip of the watered down wine from her intricately carved goblet. The dinner went on long into the night and it was nearing midnight when Patroclus and Aedia began to make for her house.

One of the family's freed slaves handed Patroclus the black horse Aedia had seen from afar in the field, but now it was close up she drew witness to its beauty; from its silky mane that Patroclus used to help him mount, to the way it's muscles rippled beneath its fur, shining in the moonlight as it stomped the ground with its hoof, eager to leave. From atop the horse, Patroclus held out his hand expectantly.

"I cannot ride a horse, Patroclus" Aedia muttered, slightly annoyed with herself that she had never taken the time to learn.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is hold on with your legs and wrap your arms around me, I won't let anything happen to you" After a moment of hesitation, she took his hand, swinging her leg over the horses back and climbing on behind him.

"I'll take your word for it" He laughed, looking over his shoulder at her as she wrapped her arm around his waist before urging the horse forwards, moving it into a canter, but slowing to a walk as they began to climb the long, steep rocky hill to Aedia's fathers house in the hills.

Trotting up to the outside of her house, Patroclus pulled the horse to a stop, dismounting before placing his hands firmly on Aedia's waist and guiding her to the ground. For a moment, he held onto her as she kept her hands wrapped around his forearms, looking up at him and finding herself getting lost in his eyes.

Slowly, he began to inch closer and Aedia'a heart began to race at the thought of his soft lips on hers until Adonia flung the front door open and all but ran outside towards them, causing the moment to be broken and Aedia to quickly pull away from him in shock.

"Aedia, it's your father, he collapsed this afternoon, the doctor is with him but they don't think he will last"

 _How beautifully it was all playing out, one of the fates crooned, letting out a cackle._


	5. Chapter five A marriage proposal

_**Chapter five ~ In the time of Achilles**_

 _ **Helios's house, Phthia, Greece, 1190BC**_

Aedia awoke the next day with her head resting on the mattress of her father's bed after Patroclus had left she had come inside to sit with her father. Her eyes moved to where he was lying peacefully, his chest slowly rising and falling as the morning sun hit his face, his old, weather-beaten hand limp in hers. From beyond the window birds chirped and sang their tunes, hidden among the trees, as a gentle breeze blew through the window and into the room.

A few moments passed where Aedia simply watched her father, she rarely saw him without the worries he carried throughout the day. His eyes began to move beneath his lids, as he started to wake and slowly his eyes opened, moving to Aedia as a small, weak smile appeared on his lips.

"Where were you last night? I asked for you but Adonia told me you were not to be found" She swallowed hard as her gaze moved to their entwined hands as she thought about what she was going to tell him. Aedia knew that if he found out about Patroclus she would never see him again.

"I went for a walk and got lost" Helios frowned at her, sitting up slightly with a pained grunt and rearranging the pillows so that they were supporting him more.

"I had a dream while I slept..." He trailed off waiting for her interest to peak.

"Yes?"

"Zeus told me himself that you are to wed Dymas and that should you do this all of our problems will be solved. I heartily believe that this dream was true and that I really did meet the great God!" His voice rose as he gripped her hand, a crazed look in his eyes as he smiled down at her before he grunted in pain and with gritted teeth rested his head back down onto the pillows.

"Sometimes dreams are just that..."Aedia trailed off, her heart falling when her father snatched his hand away from her grip and reached over to the small bell beside his bed, shaking it once to gain Adonia's attention. She shortly appeared through the doorway, making her way towards the simple wood bed as Aedia stood, straightening out her dress and smoothing down her hair, still pinned back and curled from the day before.

"I wish to see Dymas. I think it is time I made him aware of my plans for his marriage to Aedia. Adonia, you are to fetch him" Adonia nodded shortly, sparing a fleeting glance to Aedia before she had left in a hurry, knowing that if she did not bring Dymas back as soon as possible Helios would grow angry. Aedia turned her attention back to her father, taking a deep breath in to steady herself.

"Father, I don't want to marry Dymas. I am sure he is a good friend and an honourable man, but he is too old for me, please, I beg of you, do not force me to marry him" She bit her lip as a lump rose in her throat, her chest tightening as her father's eyes fell onto her. Sweat beads on his brow and slightly out of breath with what looked to be tears unwillingly welling up in his eyes.

"I am sorry-" He began, his voice weak and out of breath, as he struggled to get out what he needed to say.

"I know I have never been the best father to you nor the kindest, but I hope that in marrying you off to a man I know I can trust that you will be secure and protected"

"But mother would not wish me to marry a man twice, maybe even three times my age!" The cold glare that Aedia's father sent her was what made her stop in her tracks, as she averted her eyes obediently away from his blazing ones, looking to the paintings on the walls of the bedroom where soldiers fought and died in one of the many battles her father had fought in; the paintings served as reminders of how lucky he had been to return home as well as the great victory the Greeks had won.

"Do not speak to me of your mother! I am doing the best I can to ensure you live a good life!" He panted heavily and began to choke, flapping his hand at Aedia for her to fetch some water. She was quick to get a goblet from the metal round table in the middle of the room, where an intricately carved wood statue of Aedia's mother was placed; carved by Helios himself not long after she died.

Gently lifting her father's head from the soft goose feather pillows, Aedia put the goblet to his lips allowing him to take a few sips to clear his throat before laying him back down onto the pillows. She reached over to the wood bedside table and picked up a white cloth, using it to dry her father's forehead and lips, just as she was about to leave him to sleep, he grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn back to him with wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"I loved your mother, Aedia, more than you will ever know, and it is with that love that I am doing everything in my power to make sure that you are kept safe. I won't watch you ruin your life, I won't!" Slowly, she nodded giving him a small but reassuring smile as he sighed, content that she had gotten the message and dropped his hand back onto the bed, closing his eyes.

After washing and dressing for the day, Aedia made her way outside the house, taking a seat on the swing her father had made for her as a child. The swing consisted of a wooden seat with strong rope tied around the largest branch of the Oaktree beside the cow's field and meadows that surrounded the house. Adonia, knowing of Aedia's love for flowers had tied purple Greek Valerian flowers to the rope, which Aedia carefully avoided breaking when she took a seat on the swing.

Her gaze moving from the glittering sea in the distance to the slaves working hard, the sun beating down on their backs and deeply tanned skin as they fed the cows, watered the crops, removed weeds and cut away dead bits of fruit and vegetables.

Twisting the swing round in circles, Aedia lifted her sandaled feet from the dusty ground and let the swing spin, due to the rope being so long, and tied to one of the highest tree branches, she kept spinning for quite some time, enjoying the feeling of her hair flying through the air as the slaves blurred forms morphed into the sea, and then the forest that sat just a few hundred yards from the Oak tree.

"Aedia" At the sound of Adonia's voice, her feet fell to the ground, bringing the swing to a stop and a few of the valerian flowers to fall onto the large tree roots and rocks below at the sudden movement.

"Dymas is here" Aedia glanced to where Dymas stood just behind Adonia, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and his cheeks a bright red from the heat. Standing from the swing, Aedia hesitantly made for Dymas, lifting her chiton gown off of the ground so that its olive green colouring did not turn brown from the sand and dirt.

"Aedia" He sent a soft, weary smile, as he pulled out a cloth from beneath his red robes and used it to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. While he was momentarily occupied, Aedia turned her head over her shoulder to look at Adonia, silently pleading with her not to leave; to her dismay, Adonia's lips lifted into a sly smile as she headed back into the coolness of the house.

Sighing, Aedia now had no choice but to listen to what Dymas had to say, her attention turning back to the man before her. Dymas cleared his throat, gesturing with his arm for them to walk towards the forest.

"I understand it is your father's wish that we marry." He began as they entered the forest, the canopies of the trees protecting them from the harsh rays of the sun, as the air grew still and the birdsong ceased to a halt, while the grip that Aedia had on her dress grew tighter.

"I think it is important for you to know that our union would be my father's wish, not mine" Dymas stopped in his tracks, and for a moment Aedia thought that he was going to be considerate of her own wishes and not press the case further. That thought soon left when Dymas's expression turned determined.

"Your father is dying, would you really deny your father's last wish? He only wants to see you happy" Aedia scoffed and kept walking, making sure to keep a reasonably large gap between her and Dymas, from the look on his face she worried what he would do next.

"If you deny me you deny your father!" Aedia tensed, spinning round to face him, her mouth agape, as she glared over at him. She went to speak but he cut her off, lifting an accusing finger at her.

"I suppose your youth is the root of such naivety. If you don't marry me who else do you think will have you? You have no great fortune, no titles. You are nothing to some of the other women I could have!"

"Take them then! I have no wish to marry you. I do not mean to offend you, but you must understand that when I tell you I don't want to marry you, I will not, no matter what lengths I have to go to make sure of it" Slowly, she backed away from him, trying to increase the gap between them, as Dymas took bold, confident steps forward.

"Your father has named me in his will and since he has no sons everything he owns will go to me. Including you. I would think long and hard about your next choice of words, Aedia" Biting hard down onto the inside of her lip, she turned her gaze onto her surroundings, watching as the trees and fern gently swayed in the wind, and the songbirds danced and dived between the tree branches.

And then suddenly, time seemed to slow, as Aedia thought about what her mother would want for her, just as a small ray of sunlight managed to fight its way through the leaves of the trees above her, passing over her face and pinned back hair.

As Aedia's mother had died when she was still very young, she had never known much about her, and remembered even less. But she knew, that despite her father's best intentions, she would marry who she chose and that somehow everything would work itself out.

"Dymas" His eyes lifted to meet hers, as she clasped her hands together and took a deep, reassuring breath in.

"I know that you want to follow my father's wishes, I also know that you have always been close since you were children. The world is not going to change fast enough for me to be able to inherit this house, my father's farm, or any of his belongings, for I am only a girl." Inching closer to him, she grew bolder, more confident in herself. He would not threaten her and get away so easily.

"But it is changing fast enough so that I don't have to marry you. You are not related to my father, therefore, you have no control over me. You do not say who I marry and you do not say where I live. That is for my uncle and cousins to decide. Now I know that they want me to marry for love, that has always been their wish for I am very fortunate to have a family that accepts me for being a girl."

"So do not think for one minute that I am going to let you blackmail me into marrying you and that I think anything of your threats. Because believe me now, I may only be a girl but my family would never let you force me to marry you, and that is the only way I will ever be your wife. Upon my father's death, you can have the house, you can have the farm...the slaves, even the cows, but you will never have me" For the next few moments Dymas simply stared, a frown on forehead and disbelief written all over his face. Due to her father being an ex-Greek soldier Aedia had always been strong and that was not about to change.

"Do not think I will forget this, Aedia. This is only the beginning" With a whirl of his red robes, he turned and stormed off back down the rocky hill, muttering curses under his breath as he went. Making her way back to the house, Aedia ignored the curious gazes that the slaves sent her way as Adonia stepped outside into the heat, lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she followed the disappearing form of Dymas.

"What happened?" She asked, her eyes moving to Aedia curiously.

"I turned him down"


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter six ~ In the time of Achilles/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The gardens of Helios's house, Phthia, Greece, Summer 1190BC/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The following day Aedia and Adonia were playing Nucklebones in the garden of her father's house, passing the time in the shade while the sun was at its peak. A gentle breeze kept her hair away from her eyes as Adonia managed to score twenty-one, while Aedia had been distracted by the songbirds bathing in the small stone birdbath that she had placed in the middle of the garden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The rules of Nucklebones were simple; you held five goat or sheep nucklebones in your hand and threw them into the air, twisting your hand so that the back of it was facing the falling nucklebones, catching as many of them as you could in-between your fingers. How the nucklebones landed led to the number of points you scored, with the ear shaped side of the nuckle scoring you the most points. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sighing, Aedia took her turn, throwing her nucklebones in the air and twisting her hand to try and catch as many of them as possible. Growing more disappointed by the minute as Adonia's score grew and she got left behind. It was true she had never been good at Nucklebones...or losing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Remind me why I agreed to play this with you" Aedia muttered, as Adonia smiled with glee, twisting a strand of her tight black curls around her finger as she noted down her score. Adonia had been playing Nucklebones since the moment she could walk, and as such had an advantage over Aedia, who had never taken the time to become good at the game, purely down to the fact that she was too impatient to practice and improve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Living so far out of town did not help, for as a child Aedia had struggled to find friends to play with. While it was nice in the sense that it was peaceful to live in the countryside and that the house was bigger than the ones in town, like anything, it also had its drawbacks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Aedia?!" From inside the house, her father's deep brash voice boomed over to her. Thinking that something had happened, Aedia was quick to pick herself up off of the ground and run into the house, lifting her pale pink sleeveless peplos gown up as to prevent herself from tripping on the fine fabric. Having made it to Helios's room, she sighed in relief that he had not fallen from the bed and hurt himself, this relief was only momentary as judging by his narrowed eyes, tensed lips, and furrowed eyebrows he was extremely angry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is it true that you turned Dymas down?" He asked, his voice now weak and hoarse as he struggled for breath, lying back into the pillows to conserve his energy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It is" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Then you have failed me. I asked but one thing of you, and not even for my own benefit but for your own! If your mother were here now she would be so ashamed of you" Aedia bowed her head, her hands balled into fists as tears welled up unwillingly in her eyes, her vision blurring as a single teardrop slid down her cheek and fell onto the wooden floorboards. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm sorry-" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I do not want your apologies. Get out of my sight" Not sparing a final look in his direction, Aedia broke into a run, heading out of the house and into the blazing heat of the midday sun, furiously wiping the tears away from her cheeks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Aedia?" Adonia's voice sounded from behind her, causing her to jump and turn to face her, looking at her hopelessly with red-rimmed eyes. At the sight of Aedia, Adonia tensed, before regaining herself and outstretching her arms, guiding Aedia into an embrace. Adonia knew that now would be the wrong time to ask Aedia what had happened, and so remained silent, gently stroking Aedia's hair in an attempt to comfort her and lessen her heart-wracking sobs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How about we go into town to take your mind off of it? Hmm?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"By the time the pair reached the town, Aedia's eyes were no longer red, and her sniffling had died down as they approached the large entrance archways. Walking side by side along the dusty paths, passing farmers, citizens and slaves as they went. The lunchtime market was in progress, resulting in an extremely busy town centre, bustling full of life, whether that be the livestock that were being sold or the numerous amounts of people going about their daily business. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"They passed the Theater, heading for the smaller, lesser-known streets to try and get away from the large crowds; passing men and women stood outside of their homes chatting with their neighbours, and nimble children who darted in and out of the building columns, giggling as they glanced over their shoulders at one another. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A loud roar of cheering sounded from up ahead, causing Aedia's attention to turn to the Hippodrome; a large, impressive oblong shaped building that could sit up to 20,000 people. After sharing a confused glance, Aedia and Adonia headed inside to investigate, moving under the towering archway, past two bronze horse statues, brightly shining like beacons in the sun and into the seating area. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In the arena below was a chariot race taking place, where four chariots flew around the arena, sand being thrown into the air in the process, and the men's tunics billowing behind them as they each tried to get their horses to run the fastest. From the bronze carvings of the dolphins placed in the middle of the arena that signified the number of laps that had been completed; they were on their second to last lap. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A resounding crack echoed throughout the Hippodrome, and the crowd around Aedia and Adonia cheered with glee as the horses and driver were hauled out of the arena by slaves, as they ran across the arena to the gates to avoid the flurry of horses as they cantered around the corner, now on their last lap. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"With only three Chariots left, there was more room for the remaining racers. The chariots were now side by side, and it was hard to tell who would win, their horses snorting, their ears back, and tails whipping through the air as they turned the final corner, nearing the finish line. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"There was one driver who seemed to have been holding his horses back to save their energy up until now, and although he had when Aedia had first arrived, seemed as though he was going to lose, now with his horses not being as tired as the rest, he urged them into a gallop, picking up momentum and overtaking the other racers. He had won. The crowd erupted with applause as the horses were slowed to a stop, the driver's helmet removed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"As the winning man turned to face the crowd, his helmet resting under his arm, a beaming smile on his face, his light brown hair ruffled from the helmet. The moment he had fully turned to face Aedia's side of the Hippodrome, her breath caught in her throat as she let out an audible gasp, her eyes fixed on his handsome features. The winner of the race was in fact Patroclus. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A smile on her face, she too began to clap for him as he was congratulated by the other chariot racers, who crowded around him, each taking their turns to speak to him. After one last look at the cheering crowds, he and the other chariot racers exited the arena, heading through the gates and into the changing rooms. As the crowd began to disperse, Aedia and Adonia also began to leave, except Aedia had no intention of leaving, wishing to speak to Patroclus as she had not seen him since she had been for dinner at his house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Slipping away from the crowds, she managed to climb through the railings, lowering herself onto the sand before trudging through it and making for the changing rooms, doing her best to ignore the grains of sand that had slipped into her sandals and rubbed against her feet. Her plan had been to wait for him to come out and talk to him then, but after hearing his laughter drift over to her from inside the changing rooms she hesitantly stepped into the dark tunnel. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Running a hand along the cold stone walls, she continued on further into the tunnel until she approached a small changing room. Thankfully, either side of the entrance to the changing room there was a pillar, and Aedia took full advantage of them, quickly hiding behind one of them before the men could see her. Instantly, she regretted her decision to not wait outside for Patroclus as their voices now became clear and she caught onto the conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you realize how many girls are going to be after you now? You can have your pick!" The men laughed, as the sounds of them dressing continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I won't be needing to pick from them. I already have" Patroclus's voice echoed over to Aedia as she grew more interested, daring to peak from around the pillar and into the changing room. The state she found them in made her cheeks turn a rosy red. While the other two were nearly dressed both pulling their sandals on, Patroclus stood exposed, although he thankfully was stood with his back to her. His back muscles rippled as he brought his deep blue sleeveless tunic over his head, allowing Aedia to catch a glimpse of his taut stomach before that too was covered by the tunic. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""And who is the lucky lady?" The man beside Patroclus asked, a smirk on his lips as he leaned on the pillar beside him. Aedia inched closer, moving as close as she could to hear what his response would be, practically begging him to say her name. Before he could give his answer she slipped on the fabric of her dress letting out a scream she managed to stop herself from falling by grabbing onto the pillar. Looking up from the ground where she would have fallen, Aedia's eyes rose to meet the shocked expressions of the men, each of whose attention was now completely on her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Aedia didn't need to look in a mirror to know that her cheeks were now a blazing red, her lips parted as she went to speak, trying to make some excuse as to why she was there but her mind went blank. Focused on the bold blue eyes that belonged to Patroclus that were currently intently fixed on hers. Pushing herself away from the pillar, she turned, lifting her dress and running as fast her legs would allow her back out into the arena, and through the main gates, out under the archway. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Aedia?!" She heard him call her name but kept running hoping that if she could just take a few more steps she would be lost among the crowd assembled outside, still filing out of the Hippodrome having watched the Chariot race. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Aedia, wait!" Unfortunately for her, he was bigger, stronger and faster than she was, all adding up to him being able to catch up with her before she could escape. In the blink of an eye, he had her wrist in his grip, causing her to whirl around to face him. Her eyes went to his hand wrapped around her wrist before flicking back up to meet his eyes, her cheeks burning up once more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm so sorry, I only wanted to congratulate you on your win in the race. I didn't mean to-" She cut herself short, bringing a hand to her forehead in embarrassment. She didn't realise that Patroclus had let go of her wrist until she began to feel the loss of his touch. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You don't realize how beautiful you look when you get all flustered.." He trailed off as she met his steady gaze before quickly averting her gaze to her sandaled feet. Moving closer to her, he gently guided her chin up until she lifted her eyes to look at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I suppose I should thank you" He sniggered, an amused look in his eyes as his lips turned up into a smile. Almost automatically, Aedia found herself inching closer to him, her eyes moving between his eyes and lips, all at once his smile fell as he too started to move closer to her. Butterflies awoke within her stomach as she imagined what it was going to feel like to kiss him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Aedia!" From behind them, Adonia ran over as Aedia quickly pulled herself away from Patroclus, ignoring his disgruntled moan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I have been looking everywhere for you, where did you go?" At that, Aedia briefly glanced over her shoulder to Patroclus who smirked but seemed to respect that she did not want to tell Adonia exactly where she had been. Upon looking to him for help, Patroclus stepped forward, coming to a stop beside Aedia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Aedia came to congratulate me on my win. I'm sorry if I held her up" Discreetly sighing in relief, Aedia tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, dusting the sand off of her gown. From in front of her, a small knowing smile appeared on Adonia's lips, her dark eyes moving between Aedia and Patroclus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, well I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I need to be getting back to work, if he asks I will let Helios know you are all right" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Shortly after Adonia had left her and Patroclus wandered along the streets of the town, chatting happily and enjoying each other's company, their hands brushing ever so lightly as they walked side by side along the dusty paths, nearing the town centre and the Theatre. Aedia admired the beauty of the Theater building, with its large arches and towering walls. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Remember when you took me to see that play here?" A big smile on her face, she turned and looked at Patroclus, finding him already looking at her, a soft smile tugging at his lips and a kind look in his eye. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I do. I enjoyed it. That was one of the best nights of my life" Aedia's smile fell in shock as she found herself getting lost in his eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really?" Before he could respond his eyes narrowed as he seemed to spot someone among the crowd of people. Spinning on the balls of her feet so that she could see where he was looking, her eyes fell on Dymas. Apparently, Dymas had also managed to catch sight of the pair of them for he started towards them, determination written all over his face. Aedia quickly turned back to Patroclus, not wanting to talk to Dymas but unsure of what they would do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is that who your father wishes for you to marry?" Biting the inside of her cheek she nodded yes, a worried expression on her face. Suddenly, Patroclus grabbed her hand and started running with her away from Dymas, weaving through the crowds of people, and ever so often glancing back over his shoulder to make sure that Aedia was alright. He led her out of town, making for the hills, slowing to a walk as they began to climb the hill up to the ruins but keeping a firm grip on her hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Panting slightly from the hard walk up the steep and rocky hill, they took a seat underneath the olive tree beside the temple ruins. Only then did Patroclus let go of Aedia's hand to pick up a wooden water bottle from beneath the shade of the tree. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Handing it to Aedia who gratefully accepted it, having been out in the heat for so long she took long swigs of the water. It was not cold but it was refreshing enough to quench her thirst at least./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After handing the water bottle back to Patroclus, she looked past him to admire the old temple ruins, the sandstone was covered with ivy and chipped in places but still looked as magnificent as the day it was built. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you train here often?" She spoke up after a few moments of silence had passed between them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Everyday. Achilles tells me that even if I miss one day of training it will affect my performance on the battlefield" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You...You intend to go to battle?" Aedia asked, her eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. Even with her father being an ex-soldier she still did not see war as glorious, but as a terrible loss of life that was often over something as small as a scrap of land or an argument between two kings. War was old men talking and young men dying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I hope to be as good of a fighter as Achilles one day..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"From beside her fates sisters, Clotho spun her thread of life, while Lachesis measured it and beside her, Atropos sat with her shears close by. When the time came she would cut it, but not yet. It wasn't quite time./em/p 


	7. Chapter 7 The first kiss

_**Chapter seven ~ In the time of Achilles**_

 _ **The hills of Phthia, Greece, mid August 1190BC**_

A gentle breeze moved through the leaves of the trees among the forest of Phthia, the crystal clear sea lapping against the sharp rocks of the Mediterranean. A few miles inland lay a meadow dotted with poppies and daisies, among which Aedia, Adonia, and Aedia's friends; Achima and Eos danced. Their movements were fluid and precise, their gowns moving with them as they whirled around one another holding fine blue silk that rippled like water through the air moving to a soft sweet tune being played by a slave boy sat beneath the nearby Oak tree, shielded from the late afternoon sun.

They were practising the dance for the festival that night; the Panathenaea, also known as the festival of the Goddess Athena. The girls began to weave in and out of one another, before twirling and starting again, all the while allowing their blue silk to flutter elegantly with their movements. As the dance came to an end, Aedia, Achima and Eos made for the shelter of the Oak tree as Adonia excused herself back to the house to continue with her daily chores, taking the slave boy with her as they began up the steep and rocky hill to Aedia's father, Helio's house.

Beneath the Oaktree lay a basket full of bread, olives and cheese, specially made up for the girls to snack on. Taking a seat among the grass, Eos was the first to make for the basket, taking out a green pitted olive and biting into it, closing her eyes in bliss as she savoured the taste. Aedia choose to snack on a slice of olive bread, taking a few bites before lifting a wood water bottle to her lips, letting the cool water run down her dry mouth and throat.

Having had a light snack, they made the short walk down to a secluded beach cove, placing the basket down on the rocks, setting their gowns down beside it, as to not ruin them with the sea water. The girls ran into the water holding hands, quickly diving underneath the waves. Swimming to the surface, Aedia, Achima and Eos swam further out where the water got slightly deeper, treading water to stay afloat as they chatted and laughed among themselves.

While Achima and Eos had their backs to the beach, Aedia who was opposite them had a clear view of the rocky cliffs and sandy path back up to the meadows and roads leading into town. Not many people passed by here, and so it was a place where they knew they could bathe in privacy. Surrounding them was translucent sea water as far as the eye could see, glittering and shimmering in the sunlight, and several large rocks protruding from the water.

"How about we swim to that rock?" Eos lifted a hand from beneath the water to point to a particularly large rock not too far from the beach, as Aedia and Achima turned to look over at it, having to squint in order to shield their eyes from the sun. Achima suddenly shot off, a determined expression on her face as she swam as quickly as she could to the rock, Eos and Aedia close behind her. Lifting themselves onto the rock out of the water they led out in the sun, basking in its warmth.

"If only it could be like this every day..." Eos muttered dreamily, her eyes shut and blonde wet hair clinging to the soft pale skin of her shoulders and chest, water droplets dotted along her high cheekbones and defined nose.

"It could be like this every day, you just have to find a wealthy man to marry so that slaves can do all the chores." Achima replied, ringing her brown hair out onto the rock, the sea water trailing off of the rock and back into the water.

"Speaking of which, weren't you supposed to be getting engaged to Dymas soon?" Eos sat up, lifting a hand above her eyes to protect them from the suns glare.

"He proposed but I turned him down" Aedia responded half halfheartedly, lightly snoozing as the warmth of the sun soaked into her skin. Achima and Eos gasped in unison, as Eos covered her agape mouth, the pair turning to look at Aedia, who sat up to face them.

"You didn't!" Eos shrieked, her high pitch voice cracking as her widened green eyes fleeting between Aedia and Achima.

"Why?!"

"I do not love him..." Aedia trailed off, as Achima scoffed, a smile lifting at her lips.

"You have nerve I will give you that" At the sound of male voices the conversation stopped short, as the girl's eyes moved to the rocky cliffs and sandy path leading down to the beach cove.

"Oh no" Eos murmured as the voices grew nearer. Being close enough to the beach to be spotted straight away but too far to be able to reach the shore and get to their gowns in time, the girls had very little choice but to hide their modesty underneath the water. Diving back into the water, they hid behind the rock as two men appeared, lovingly play fighting as the older and taller of the two grabbed the other, wrapping them in a headlock and scrubbing their head. Meanwhile, from behind the safety of the rock, a fierce whispered argument was taking place as the girls decided who was going to swim out from behind the rock and alert the men of their presence.

"Well, you're the oldest!" Eos muttered under her breath to Achima, as Achima groaned and defiantly shook her head.

"I'm not going! What on earth am I supposed to even say?!" She quickly went back to keeping an eye on the men as Eos turned to Aedia, a pleading, apologetic expression on her face.

"No!" Aedia blurted before Eos had even had the chance to speak.

"It's Achilles and...his cousin"

"What?!" Eos and Aedia exclaimed in harmony, daring to join Achima in peeking over the rock to look at them. They were now sat side by side on the beach, chatting among themselves as the girl's basket and gowns seemingly went unnoticed from where they lay on the cluster of rocks on the sandy beach.

"You have to go out, you already know them!" Eos spoke up, as they lowered themselves down back into the water. And that was how Aedia found herself reluctantly swimming out from behind the safety of the rock, leaving only her head above the water as to cover herself as much as possible. It did not take very long for the pair to notice her, their blue eyes snapping over to her, a frown on their foreheads as they seemingly tried to decipher who it was.

"Aedia?" Patroclus was the first to speak, dropping the sand that he had been idly allowing to run through his fingers.

"I didn't know she knew how to swim" Achilles chimed in as Aedia stopped swimming and stood up on the seabed, choosing to ignore Achilles comment and instead focus on Patroclus.

"Would you...would you be so kind as to just give us a moment to dress?" Achilles rolled his eyes and sneered, an amused expression on his face.

"And I suppose you would like us to hand feed you as well-" He was cut short by Patroclus giving him a sharp nudge.

"Of course." They stood, trudging back up the sandy path before walking out of sight. The girls were quick to get back to the beach, hastily pulling their gowns over their heads and untangling their hair. Aedia smoothed out her light blue peplos gown, grabbing the basket and walking side by side with Achima and Eos up the path, making for where Patroclus and Achilles were stood.

"Thank you for your kindness. We really must be going now in order to prepare for the festival" Daring to meet Patroclus's bold blue eyes she found herself unable to look away until Eos brushed past her, only then was she able to turn and follow Achima and Eos along the cliffs back to her house.

Later that night the torches shone brightly in the starry, clear summer night, as the festival of Athena took place and joyous songs and laughter echoed throughout the town. Earlier in the evening, there had been a procession through the town to the temple of Athena, where sacrifices and gifts to goddess were left before the celebrations moved to the town center. In the theater, there were skilled dancers showcasing their skills for all to see.

Aedia had spent the evening dancing with Patroclus, their hands brushing ever so lightly as they moved around one another. A soft smile on his lips, Patroclus's eyes followed Aedia as she danced around the fellow dancers before coming back to stand before him, her white veil and gown billowing in the onshore breeze coming in from the bay below the city walls. The music came to an end and Patroclus was quick to lead Aedia away from the new couples assembling into a long line, preparing for the next dance.

"There is something I wish to show you..." He trailed off as they moved further away from the loud music and laughter, making for a black horse with a beautifully long mane and tail that was tied among the other horses to a wooden post.

"Am I allowed any hints?"

"No. None" He replied, easily climbing onto the horses back unaided by any of the grooms stood nearby who were to attend the horses every need. As he extended a muscular arm out to her, she momentarily hesitated, before taking hold of his forearm and lifting herself up onto the horse behind him. Wrapping her arms around his waist as he urged the horse into a walk, before cantering up the winding hill to a grassy overlook.

Dismounting, he guided her down, placing gentle hands on her waist as she lowered herself onto the ground. Strolling side by side they took a seat on the grass, Aedia took the chance to lie back onto the cool earth and look up at the stars, as Patroclus mirrored her actions. Due to being so far from the lights and torches that lined the streets of the town, the stars were now much more visible in the dark, cloudless sky above.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Aedia asked breathlessly, keeping her eyes on the sky as she fully took in their spectacular beauty. Turning his head to look at her, Patroclus smiled, taking her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A few moments passed in silence where they simply took in the beauty of their surroundings until Patroclus spoke up, his voice soft and warm.

"You know I didn't expect to see you at the Chariot race...and...when I did..." He let out a laugh, glancing over at Aedia who blushed in response.

"I was hoping you had forgotten" He laughed again, sitting up and draping his hands over his bent knees. Pulling herself up, she too sat beside him, taking in the view of the town, from which the hum of music drifted over to them, and then her gaze moved beyond that to the dark blue mass that was the sea in the distance.

"Aedia..." Upon looking back at him, she found Patroclus already watching her, his eyes flicking between her eyes and lips, as they instinctively inched closer to one another.

"Yes?" Aedia replied, her voice a hushed whisper now that they were mere inches apart, as his warm breath glided over her face and neck. And then as softly as dewdrops falling onto a leaf their lips met. Bringing a hand up to her head, Patroclus brought her closer to him, as Aedia lifted a gentle hand to cup his cheek, her lips moving softly against his. Pulling away for breath, she rested her forehead against his, her eyes still shut, finding herself unable to open them; and when she did she found her breath get caught in her throat at the sheer intensity within the depths of his bright blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 The only two people left alive

**_Chapter Eight ~ In the time of Achilles_**

 ** _Helios's house, Greece, mid August 1190BC_**

A few miles from town among the hills of Phthia sat a whitewashed house with bright red terracotta roof tiles. Beside it lay a large old oak tree, from which a wooden swing was attached, upon which Aedia was sat reading, shielding herself from the heat of the late morning sun beneath the leaves, a leg brought up to her chest as she allowed the other to dangle off the side of the swing, leaning against the thick rope for support. Her teal green Peplos gown moved gently with the breeze as she turned the page of the leather encased book, absentmindedly wrapping a wavy strand of hair around her finger, that had fallen free from the loose bun she had made to keep her hair out of her eyes.

Only a few days ago Aedia's father had found out about her refusal to Dymas. Angry was a very mild word for how he had reacted. As master of the house, he had ordered that there were to be no visitors, Aedia made up in her mind that this was so that he could wallow in self-pity on his own. Helios had not spoken to Aedia for two days, choosing to take his dinner in his room rather than talk to her. Normally, this type of silent treatment from her father would have made her upset, but now it was just her, just her and her book and nature. For now.

The great Greek warrior Achilles stalked up the hill towards her house, determination on his face and a trail of dust behind him as he made his way up the steep and rocky hill. Upon hearing footsteps, Aedia looked up from her book, slamming it shut at the sight of Achilles and placing it on the swing as she stood to greet him. A frown appeared on her forehead as she began to wonder why he had come. Was Patroclus hurt? It would not surprise her with his love of Chariot racing and hunting. Or was it as simple as an invitation to dinner?

From the entrance to the house, Adonia flung herself out into the late summer heat, holding her simple cotton orange gown in one hand; to ensure she did not trip and a dusting cloth in the other. Her tight curled hair frizzy and messily tied back into a low ponytail. The sudden movement caught the eyes of the slaves who were busy tending to the flowers and plants of Helios's prized garden, as soon as their eyes landed on Achilles they were quick to vacate the area.

"What is between you and Patroclus?!" As Achilles grew closer Aedia saw the anger bubbling within the depths of his eyes, as she came to realize that he was not here to bring her bad news, nor an invitation to dinner. Thankfully, Adonia reached Aedia just as Achilles did.

"Sir, my master has-"

"It's alright, Adonia. Please, leave us" Adonia's dark eyes moved between Aedia and Achilles as she stubbornly remained where she was for a few moments longer, before finally turning and heading back into the house. Once Adonia was safely out of hearing distance, Aedia turned her attention back to the softly panting Achilles.

"What is between you and my cousin?" He asked once more, choosing to ignore the strand of blond hair that had fallen in front of his eye, and the small beads of sweat that had built up on his forehead from the heat and climbing the hill.

"Is he hurt?"

"No"

"Then I have nothing more to say to you" Turning back to the swing, she reopened her book. Sitting back down onto the swing and starting to read once more.

"I asked you a question" Achilles deep voice broke through the soft sound of the sea colliding with the cliffs in the distance, and the little songbirds that sang their sweet tunes among the trees of the woods.

"And I chose not to answer it"

"It's rude not to answer someone when they ask you a question" Slamming her book shut, Aedia placed it onto the swing beside her, annoyance beginning to rise up within her.

"It is also rude to turn up to someone's house uninvited and then proceed to demand answers to questions that you shouldn't be asking in the first place!"

"It's a simple question-"

"And one that I will not answer" Aedia replied defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest, sending a soft warning glare to Achilles, almost daring him to continue. Achilles let out a sigh, pausing momentarily as he seemed to be figuring her out, looking at her with disbelief. Without uttering another word he turned and quickly left back down the hill.

Not long after he had left, Aedia made her way unaccompanied down to one of the many beaches that lined the city of Phthia. This beach was not as beautiful as the little rocky cove she loved so much, but its waters were just as beautifully clear. Removing her sandals, Aedia lifted her teal green gown from the floor so that it did not catch in the sand, before walking onto the beach, her feet coming into contact with the scorching hot sand, warmed almost a little too much by the sun.

Quickly, she hopped to a large rock that stretched from the golden sands of the beach to the clear water of the sea. Taking a seat as the wind softly blew through the strands of hair that had come loose from her bun, Aedia rested her sandals and hands in her lap, taking in the sight of the ocean on such a fine summers day. Further out to sea sat a few small fishing boats, some of them looked as though they were nicely kept, while a lot of the others looked to have their once fine paints chipping away.

Aedia's gaze then moved from the fishermen whistling away in their boats to the land just across the water. Due to all of the heat from the summer the ground was exceptionally dry, much of the grass that had been so green from the spring rains was now brittle and dying, but then again, that was life - only the strongest survived.

Placing her sandals on the rock beside her, Aedia dipped her feet into the water, watching with a serene calmness as the waves washed over her toes and feet, rushing up to her ankles and lapping against the rock before going back out to sea again.

"Aedia?" The familiar voice of Patroclus sounded from behind her. Twisting to face him, she smiled brightly up at him, beckoning with a wave of her hand for him to sit beside her. He did so without hesitation, opting to also remove his much larger sandals and place them beside hers. Turning her attention back out to sea, Aedia remained acutely aware that Patroclus's eyes were still resting on her.

"I come here when I need to think" She paused, glancing briefly at Patroclus. "I came here when my mother died" Just the thought of her mother made tears well up in her eyes. So many years had passed since her mother's death and yet she found herself still being tearful at the thought of her. Aedia did not remember much of her mother. How could she? She was so young when she died, but from the little she did remember she had a lovely singing voice and had extremely soft long hair that fell down to her waist, such a silly thing to remember but it was little memories that had tested time that she held close.

"I'm so sorry" Patroclus spoke up from beside her, taking her hand that had been resting on the rock beside him and giving it a slight squeeze. Aedia's eyes fell to their conjoined hands and she couldn't help but think how united they looked, how perfectly natural it felt to be holding his hand. She loved that such a simple thing could make her feel so much. Lifting her eyes to look at his face, she smiled softly over at him, trying to lighten the mood when an idea sprang to mind.

"Not as sorry as I am" Dipping a hand into the seawater, she splashed the water up at him. Grinning with delight at the shocked and later amused expression that crossed his face. His mouth slightly agape, he shook his head, fighting back a grin.

"You will wish you hadn't done that" Using the grip he had on her hand, he attempted to bring her closer to him. Sensing that whatever he had in mind was not going to be good, Aedia let out a squeal, wrenching her hand from his and taking off into the shallows of the ocean. She made for a small natural open-ended sea alcove, the ends of her gown now soaked and floating in the small waves as they attempted to push her back to the beach.

The sand of the seabed beneath her feet gave way, slowing her down as she let out a laugh, glancing back over her shoulder to try to find where Patroclus was. To her surprise, he was not behind her as she had expected to see. Biting her lip, she quietly attempted to catch him off guard and backed further into what little darkness the alcove provided. Holding a hand up to the cold, damp stone, Aedia waited for Patroclus to appear. No matter which end of the alcove he appeared she would be able to react.

Slowly, she crept forward, keeping her ears open for any extra splashes of water that would give her a signal as to where Patroclus was. Unfortunately for her, she mistook the sound of him moving through the water for the sound of the waves splashing against the rock of the alcove, and so was unable to muffle the scream that she emitted when he lifted her from behind. His hands firmly gripping her waist as he spun her in a circle, before gently placing her onto a small ledge in the alcove.

"I do hope you plan on repaying me after that" She let out a giggle, wrapping her hands around his neck and smiling teasingly down at him. Gently twiddling a strand of his shoulder-length hair between her fingers.

"Only if I find your choice of payment to be agreeable" At that he snickered, his eyes lingering on her lips, the beautiful blueness of them being brought out more than usual by his tan, the sea and the deep blue of his low cut tunic.

"Oh, I am sure you will" With that, he leaned in for a kiss, getting to be inches apart when he suddenly ducked down, gathering a large amount of seawater into his hands, before splashing it up at Aedia. Gasping, Aedia looked down to her gown, once perfectly cleaned and dry by Adonia, now it was covered with large splashes of water. Jumping down from the ledge, Aedia was quick to run after Patroclus as he made his escape. Bending down to the waves, she hastily flicked a large amount of water at his back.

From there began a mini-war between the two of them, neither wishing to let the other win. Now soaked through and panting hard, Aedia and Patroclus simply stared at one another. And then, they were making for one another, not being able to wade through the waves fast enough to get to one another. Aedia's arms went to wrap around Patroclus's neck as his went instinctively to her waist, bringing her closer to him as his light blue eyes flicked between her eyes and lips. Lifting a hand to brush back a strand of his hair, she smiled gently up at him as they inched closer to one another before their lips met in a resounding moment of love and joy at being so close to one another. As the world fell away and for just a few moments it was just Aedia and Patroclus, the only two people left alive.


	9. Chapter 9 Helios's blessing

_**Chapter nine ~ In the time of Achilles**_

 _ **Phthia forest, Greece, late August 1190BC**_

Beside a great lake within the forest of Phthia Aedia sat beneath the shade of the Fir and Pine trees lining the shoreline. Sunlight crept through the leaves of the trees as they swayed in the soft breeze, occasionally hitting her face and pinned back hair. Her deep red peplos gown lay in a pool around her sandaled feet, as she rested against a particularly tall Pine tree. A piece of Papyrus and pen in hand and a small ceramic, portable pot of ink nestled among the tree roots that rose up from the dry, dusty earth.

"Move again and I will throttle you" Opposite her, led against another Pine tree, Patroclus sneered. A leg brought up to his chest as he propped a hand on top of his knee.

"I would rather get a kiss" Amidst the soft chirping of the songbirds and the lapping of the lake against the shingle beach, Patroclus's deep, soothing voice carried over to her. Her eyes flickered up momentarily to look at him as she bit back a smile, finding it hard to keep her concentration on the drawing and not the boy sat mere meters away from her.

"If you keep up you won't be getting any kisses for the rest of the day" Biting hard down on her lip she continued on with her portrait. Making sure to capture his prominent high cheekbones, soft pink lips, and accentuated jawline. Without warning, Patroclus rose from where he was sat and lowered himself down onto a tree root beside Aedia, a slight crease appearing on his forehead as his eyes passed over the drawing.

"It's very good"

"Is that a hint of surprise I can hear in your voice?" Aedia asked, arching an eyebrow as a teasing smile tugged at her lips.

"No! No. I would like to keep it...if you don't mind that is?" Wordlessly, she handed the papyrus to him watching as he looked at it one last time before he rolled it up and stood. His eyes glancing around at the surroundings before they fell back onto Aedia. Extending a hand, he reached out to her. Picking up her ink pot from where it was nestled among the tree roots, she took his extended hand and he pulled her up from the ground. With a swift tug, he brought her closer to him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. His grip on her hand tight enough so that she could not easily pull away but gentle enough as to not hurt her.

"Is it true that you turned down Dymas?" At the very thought of the man, Aedia shuddered. Silently, she nodded yes.

"Why?"

"I do not love him...and besides, he is ancient" The gentle breeze moved through Patroclus's hair as his expression turned thoughtful. His eyes moved to the lake only a few feet from them and then back to Aedia.

"I wouldn't stand by and watch while you were forced to marry a man you did not love. I couldn't" His free hand lifted up to her cheek in a gentle caress that Aedia found herself leaning into.

"So this is what has kept you distracted for so long" Aedia jumped at the voice of Thetis, Achilles mother. She was stood a few feet away from them, her hands clasped together as her light blue gown billowed in the wind. Her wise eyes were to Aedia's surprise watching her and Patroclus with a knowing glint in them, a fond smile gracing her lips.

"Achilles waits for you in the ruins, Patroclus. He is expecting you" Patroclus attention turned back to Aedia, as his gaze momentarily landed on her. His expression torn.

"Go. I have Thetis to keep me company." With a grateful smile, Patroclus quickly took his leave for the ruins to train with Achilles leaving Aedia with Thetis. Aedia's eyes followed Patroclus's retreating form down the path until he was no longer in sight. At which point Thetis spoke up.

"You have caused much turmoil in my house. My son fears that you will hurt Patroclus, while Patroclus seems determined to prove to him just how wrong he is." Slowly, Thetis inched closer to Aedia until she stood before her.

"And what do you think?" Aedia's voice almost cracked as she fiddled with her stylus, impatiently awaiting her answer. Despite how kind and welcoming Thetis had been to Aedia when they first met, she feared that Thetis would share Achilles disapproval of her.

"I think that you are well matched. He often talks of you, you know, his eyes light up just at the mention of your name...I recognize that Patroclus has grown into a young man, but Achilles...he seems to be clinging to the young boy that Patroclus once was" With a silent gesture with her arm to the forest path, Thetis motioned for them to start walking, waiting for Aedia to start walking beside her before continuing.

"In truth, I believe that Achilles is this protective because he fears what the future will bring for Patroclus. They have always been so close, like brothers almost. I think that Achilles feared the worst when Patroclus met you." She smiled over at Aedia and it was in that moment that she could truly see the likeness between mother and son. They had the same eyes, same mannerisms and they both tended to hold themselves with great dignity and grace. Exiting the forest, they made for Thetis's house. The sound of the sea lapping against the rocks below drifting upwards to the house. When they reached the entrance to the house, Thetis turned and smiled over at Aedia.

"Would you like to come inside for some refreshments?"

"I should really be getting back to my father, but thank you for the offer." Sending her one last warm smile, Thetis disappeared into the house while Aedia turned back on herself and started back to her house. Secretly pleased that would be able to return home without seeing Achilles, who she feared would become even more enraged with her if he knew that she had been with Patroclus only earlier that day.

Voices up ahead brought her away from her thoughts as she recognized the distinctive voice of Achilles. Darting into the treeline of fir and pine trees that lined the meadow behind and to the side of the house, Aedia held her breathe when Achilles and Patroclus came into sight.

"I just don't want to see you hurt!" Achilles voice cut through the calm afternoon air as he followed quickly behind a very annoyed looking Patroclus.

"I'm not a child anymore, you don't have a say in what I do or who I spend my time with!" Patroclus shot back over his shoulder, his jaw tense and hair flying through the air as he made directly for the house. Suddenly, Achilles usually bright eyes and expression turned dark as he gripped the wooden training sword so tightly in his hand that it turned white.

"So long as you are living in this house I do" All at once the arguing stopped and silence fell over them, the sound of the trees swaying in the wind returning as Patroclus froze, his fists clenched. Wordlessly, he turned and gave a hard nudge against Achilles shoulder with his own as he walked past.

"Patroclus!" Achilles called out after him but he kept walking. With an irritated sigh, Achilles carried on into the house. Once Aedia was sure that she would not be seen, she hastily followed after Patroclus catching him just as he reached the start of the hill towards her house.

"Patroclus?" At the sound of her voice he stopped walking to look over his shoulder at her, his body still tense but his eyes softening upon meeting hers.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" He frowned at her as she came to stand before him. The breeze brushing the hair away from her face as she looked up at him.

"Because if it were not for me none of this would have happened-" Before she could say anymore he had pressed his lips to hers, bringing a hand up to cradle her head as her hand clutched to his navy tunic. Pulling back he caressed her cheek looking lovingly down at her as the sun beat down on them from above.

"If it were not for you I would not be as happy as I am now. You make me happy Aedia...now come, we need to get you back to your father before he sends a search party to look for you". Taking her hand, they strolled side by side up the rocky winding hill to the top, where Aedia's father's house lay. Thankfully, Helios was not sat outside like he normally was, giving Aedia more time with to a stop she turned to face him, his eyes already fixed on her.

"Thank you for walking me home" He smiled softly at her and finding herself unable to resist, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before sending him a cheeky grin and hastily running off into the house. The cool air from the shade of the hallway cooling her skin as she stepped over the threshold of the front door and made for her room.

"Aedia?" Her father's voice echoed over to her from the Atrium. Knowing he had heard her footsteps she slowly headed in the direction his voice had come from, finding him sat with a drink of wine in hand in a chair facing the windows that overlooked the front of the house.

"Yes?" She asked, her breathing deepening as she feared what he may have seen.

"Come here" Inching forward, she stopped before him, her hands clasped together with her stylus held in-between them.

"Now listen to me, I want the truth and only the truth. Does that boy mean something to you?" Unsure what he was trying to get out of her, Aedia nodded yes watching Helios's body language closely for any signs of disapproval.

"And do you mean something to him?"

"I believe so" Aedia replied quietly, not daring to speak any louder for fear her father's mood would soon change. She knew how much Dymas meant to him - they had played together as boys and fought alongside one another as men.

"And does he make you happy?"

"Yes, very much so" Helios briefly smiled at her as he seemed to lose himself in thought.

"Your mother would have wanted you to be happy...I give you my blessing to be with him so long as he does not hurt you" A wide smile broke out on Aedia's face as tears brimmed her eyes. For so long she had thought all he wanted was for her to marry Dymas, when in fact, all along he had been thinking of her happiness and welfare.

"Thank you!" She ran over to where he was sat and kissed his cheek. To which he was quick to brush her away and shoo her away, albeit with a smile threatening to break out onto his normally austere face.

"Go before I change my mind. And see if you can find one of the slaves on your way out, I need a re-fill" Smiling she let out a laugh before taking her leave to find one of her father's slaves. Never would she have thought Helios would ever give her his blessing...


	10. Chapter 10 The unexpected encounter

**_Chapter ten ~ In the time of Achilles_**

 ** _Town of Phthia, Greece, September 1190BC_**

"This woman died for her husband and now she is divine..." The actor's voice bellowed throughout the Theater from behind his golden mask, his curly dark hair poking out from beneath the leather straps tied to the back of his head, as he moved swiftly from one side of the stage to the other.

Another actor lay a few feet from him, her head to the side with her eyes shut and head resting to the side, facing the audience with what was supposed to be blood on her white gown. Aedia was sat on the cool stone seats beside Eos and Achima, who were sat either side of her.

For September, the day was a warm one as a soft breeze blew through the archways and windows of the walls of the Theater and moved through Aedia's pinned back hair, gently rustling her light blue gown. From beside her, Eos's faint whispers could be just made out above the actor's own voices, as she followed what they were saying word for word.

Achima, on the other hand, had already seen the play several times with Eos already that week, and as such, was sat reading, not even bothering to pretend that she was paying attention to the play like she had earlier in the play. From beyond the Theaters high archways the sea could be seen, glistening and shining brightly in the sun.

The play came to an end and Aedia, Achima and Eos made the mistake of leaving as soon as the play had finished, having to deal with the mad rush of everyone trying to leave the Theater at the same time. Finding themselves having to weave in and out of people, occasionally bumping into them as they made their way down the steps. Once finally out of the Theater, they began back through the town.

"It's busier than normal" Eos spoke up, her light blonde eyebrows furrowing as she looked confused around her. Only then did Aedia also come to realize that the town was indeed busier than normal and it did not just seem as though the crowds were strolling happily, for many wore concerned expressions on their faces.

"I wonder what happened?" Achima said, her hands firmly clutching her book as to prevent it being knocked out of her hands by the crowds. The majority of the crowd was being caused by the people who were coming from the Hippodrome where the Chariot races were held.

"I'm going to see what has happened" Achima continued, starting off towards the Hippodrome.

"I'm going too" Eos was quick to follow behind Achima, while Aedia remained where she was. Noticing that Aedia was not beside her, she stopped, looking over her shoulder at her.

"Are you not coming?" She asked, her blonde hair being blown into her eyes as she squinted into the sunlight, placing a hand over her eyes to see Aedia properly.

"I promised I would meet Patroclus. I would feel bad if I was not there...Tell me what has happened when I next see you" Eos's lips twitched as she poorly tried to bite back a smirk, her eyes teasing as she giggled and quickly ran after Achima, no doubt going to tell Achima of where Aedia was going.

The walk from the town to the forest did not take long, as she wandered beneath the shade of the Fir and Pine trees, the sunlight every so often managing to get through the leaves and hit Aedias hair and pale skin. She stopped beside the lake, her hand resting on the pine tree which she had sat beneath to draw Patroclus.

And there she patiently waited for him to arrive, watching the lake peacefully, as small waves lapped against the shoreline. Some time passed and Aedia began to wonder how much longer Patroclus would be. Her head turned over her shoulder she looked among the trees and path for his approaching form, only to find that there was nothing but the songbirds dancing and diving between the tree branches.

Sighing, she took a seat on the Pine trees roots, her arms wrapping around her knees that were brought up to her chest, and her head resting on top of them. And that was how she waited, listening intently for any footsteps that might give her some sign that Patroclus was nearby.

At last, she heard footsteps. A smile on her face she was quick to get up off of the ground and turned to face him. Except, upon turning around to meet the source of the footsteps she was greeted not by Patroclus, but by Dymas. The blood drained from her face as her smile dropped.

"Aedia, what a pleasant surprise. I did not expect to see you here. Especially alone." The little voice inside her head screamed at her to tell him that she was not alone, but it was clear to both parties that she was, so she devised another plan.

"I am expecting someone" She replied, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. She couldn't help but notice the small crack in her voice when she responded, and Dymas seemed to have noticed, for he frowned and took short steps towards her. His walking stick in hand, he leaned on it as he inched closer, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Who are you waiting for?" Dymas was now getting far closer than Aedia felt comfortable with, the small smirk that was on his lips growing bigger with each step he took, his eyes wilder than before.

"No one" Was all her panicked brain could think of to say, as she hastily brushed past him and away from the Pine tree where he had been attempting to corner her.

"You know, you and I got off on the wrong foot. But I am sure that you want to make your father happy as much as I do, and with our marriage, his happiness would be complete." Aedia's heart rate began to pick up, her breathing deepening as she began to look for an escape. She wanted to run, to scream, but she found herself frozen where she stood. Dymas grew nearer, beating his walking stick against the ground in a more mocking fashion.

"It is no longer my fathers wish for us to marry. He has given me his blessing to be with someone else." Aedia had hoped that the revelation would cause Dymas to leave her alone. For a moment, he paused and stood with a thoughtful expression on his face, she thought that it had worked and that he was about to leave her be.

Then, suddenly the thoughtful expression left his face, as a snarl took its place. He lunged at her, pinning her with his walking stick to the tree, his eyes wild and his greying hair wilder still.

"Helios will not live much longer. Upon the day of his death we will be wed, you will be my obedient wife...and you will love me!" Crying out, Aedia brought her knee up and kicked him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, a hand covering the spot where she had kicked him. Seizing her chance, she ran.

Aedia ran as fast as her legs would carry her, her hair whipping behind her as the tree branches seemed to jump out in front of her and whip her arms and face. Occasionally, she would stumble and trip over fallen branches hidden beneath the dense vegetation and fern.

With her heart beating hard in her chest, Aedia's mind was fixed on only one thing; to make sure she got out of the forest. She knew that at his age Dymas would not be able to catch up to her, but he was a fast enough walker that if she stopped to catch her breath or walked back to her house, he would catch her. Her gown flew through the air as she ducked beneath a low tree branch.

Her heart hammering like a war drum in her ears she finally began to see the opening of the forest, where the trees grew more sparse and the path opened up to reveal her father's farm. Running out of the fern and vegetation, Aedia made straight through the meadow toward her house. As soon as she had stepped through the doorway and into the coolness of the house, tears began to uncontrollably fall onto her cheeks, blurring her vision.

"Adonia?!" Her own screams terrified her as she searched the house for Adonia, not wanting her father to see her in such a state, nor know of what had happened for fear of what he might do.

"Adonia?!" Aedia's voice cracked as she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Running from room to room looking for her. Though it was Helios who found Aedia.

"Aedia? My dear child, what is wrong?" She crumbled into his arms, sobbing hard into his shoulder and causing his dark brown tunic to become wet with her tears. For an all too brief moment, he soothingly stroked her hair and held her in his arms. But all too soon he pulled away from her and began to search for answers.

"What happened? What has caused you to be in such a state?" Her lip trembled as more tears welled up in her red-rimmed eyes.

"Aedia..." He frowned and sent her a worried look. At last, she broke under his gaze.

"Dymas...he...he is in the woods...he threatened me...he...please don't make me say anymore" Aedia let out a sob as her father's expression morphed into one of fury. His eyes ablaze he turned away from her and made for his room.

"Where are you going?!" Aedia called after him as he disappeared out of sight. He returned only moments later with his sword in hand.

"No!" Aedia screamed, rushing to his side and clutching to his tunic like she had as a child when he was due to leave for battle.

"Please, don't go, please!" She begged and pleaded with him but he was deaf to all but his own thoughts that were running round and round in his head, like that of the horses in the Hippodrome.

"Stay here, Aedia!" He pushed her away from him and charged into the forest. Running a hand through her hair she caught her breath, pacing back and forth as she thought of what to do. Thinking that she needed to find Adonia to get help, she stepped outside of the house and back into the heat, finding Eos stood in the meadow by the Oak tree from which Aedia's swing was hung.

"Eos?" The confusion as to why Eos would be at the house momentarily took Aedia's thoughts off of her father and Dymas. The solemn expression on her face said more than words ever could. Hesitantly, Aedia approached her.

"The crowds in town...me and Achima found out what caused them...It's Patroclus...he was in a Chariot race, but it went wrong and he's been badly injured. I thought you should know"


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

_**Chapter Eleven ~ In the time of Achilles**_

 _ **House of Achilles, Greece, September 1190BC**_

Having sent a slave to aid her father, Aedia had rushed to the house of Achilles. It did not take long for her to reach the whitewashed house, sat back from the rocky cliffs where just below the sea lapped against them. Passing the meadow filled with poppies and daisies, she made for the entrance to the house. The black horse with a beautifully long mane and tail was stood tied up to a wooden post. Upon seeing Aedia, it lifted it's head, it's dark eyes peering over at her curiously through it's black eyelashes, still munching on a mouthful of grass.

Stepping into the coolness of the entrance hall, Aedia slowed to a stop in front of one of the family's freed slave girls. The girl was quick to stop scrubbing the mosaic floors, standing and drying her hands off with the cloth of her tunic.

"I was told that Patroclus has been in an accident. Would you be so kind as to show me to where he is?" Sending Aedia a shy, small smile, that was more a quirk of her lips, she turned, beckoning with a nod of her head for Aedia to follow, before hurrying off into the Atrium. Aedia found herself admiring the detailed paintings of the fish and sea that lined the walls as she followed after the girl as she walked round the small lowered pond in the floor.

They headed further into the house than she had ever been before, revealing that just past the Atrium lay another room, with dark, Walnut lounging chairs adorned with brightly coloured cushions placed before large, thick marble columns, where just beyond a beautifully maintained flower garden with a water fountain sat. The fountain was made out of stone with ornate carvings etched into it and consisted of three tiers from which water ran down into the bottom tier.

Then, the slave girl turned down a long corridor where they passed alcoves in the walls filled with large elegantly painted vases and statues. Ahead stood Thetis, mother to Achilles and Aunt to Patroclus. Wearing a long, flowing turquoise gown, her hair, that was dark brown in colour mixed in with striking grey streaks was pinned to her head by a beautiful deep blue diamond hair pin, with earrings to match.

She was talking with whom Aedia guessed to be the doctor. They were stood conversing only a few yards further down the corridor, beside a doorway, with tall stone columns engraved into a stone archway above two dark wood double doors. As they grew nearer to Thetis, they stopped talking and Thetis at last turned her head to look at Aedia. It was only now that she was closer that Aedia could see the worry and fear on her face and within the depths of her watery blue eyes.

"Aedia. How lovely it is to see you again" Thetis welcomed Aedia with a sad smile, her arms outstretched as she gently guided Aedia into an embrace.

"Patroclus is just through those doors. I am sure that when he wakes he will be pleased to see you" Thetis pulled away, holding Aedia at arms length. "You are more than welcome to go in and see him, Achilles is currently with him"

The servant girl that had led Aedia to the room was now retreating to continue her work, as Aedia brushed past Thetis and pushed the door open, closing it behind her to ensure that Thetis and the doctor were given their privacy once more. Keeping her eyes down cast to the tiled flooring, she simply stood facing the closed door for a few moments, afraid and filled with dread at what she would see when she felt brave enough to look. Drawing a shaky breath in, Aedia plucked up her courage and turned.

She was greeted by Achilles, sat in a small cushioned chair with his head in his hands, his blonde hair covering his face and callouse hands. At the sound of Aedia's slow steps into the room, Achilles lifted his head out of his hands. His eyes were also red rimmed, no doubt as a result of his crying. Sniffing, he gave her one last long look before getting up out of the chair and moving past her out of the room.

Now alone, Aedia proceeded to walk further into the bedroom. To her left there lay a large window through which the flower gardens could be seen. Inside the room the walls were painted a deep red lined with gold leaf borders. While to her right, there sat a Mahogany writing desk and a carved couch made of the same wood pushed up against the red wall with red silk cushions.

And then, her gaze turned to the bed that was placed atop stone steps at the far end of the room. The bed itself was carved stone with a soft cushioned mattress, blankets and pillows on top of it. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of Patroclus, who lay in the bed surrounded by the many cushions and pillows that were placed beneath and around his head. His breathing pattern was unsteady and deep, yet relaxing and some what fascinating. The only movement in the room was his chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths in and out.

The blanket that was pulled up to his chest was made out of the same material as the cushions on his couch and bed. Eyelids closed against the soft, warm sunlight that entered the room, all the muscles in his face and body were relaxed, with no sign of the pain that he had most likely felt when the accident occurred. It was a wonder that he could look so peaceful after going through something so traumatic as a Chariot accident.

Hesitantly, Aedia started towards the bed, inching closer, taking soft, small steps as to not waken Patroclus, before taking a seat on a small carved wooden chair that was positioned by his bed. It was only then that she could fully bear witness to the injuries he had obtained from the accident.

His left arm had been placed into a sling, the soft fabric having been tied around his neck, while his bottom lip was cut and open. His right arm was resting on top of the blanket and so Aedia seized the chance to gently take his limp hand into hers. Sighing, she studied his face for any signs that her touch had woken him up, but to no avail, he remained unconscious and unaware of her presence.

From beneath his eyelids, his eyes occasionally would move, his eyelashes prominent against his lightly freckled face and skin - that was still tanned from the summer. Other than his injuries the only sign that he had been in an accident was his hair, that lay ruffled around his face. Aedia's eyes moved over his lips; soft, pink and delicate. Then, to his cheeks beneath which lay his high, prominent cheekbones, and then once again to his eyes, finding herself missing the beautiful blueness and sincerity that they always had lurking within their depths.

The door to his room opened with a slight creak as Thetis entered the room. Looking more calm than she had when Aedia had first arrived. Taking a stool, Thetis sat beside Aedia, her eyes instantly falling onto their conjoined hands. She smiled warmly at Aedia, the tears returning to her eyes as she looked over at Patroclus, who was still sleeping softly in front of them.

"Has he said anything since you arrived?" Thetis asked, her gaze promptly returning to Aedia.

"No" Aedia replied, using the pad of her thumb to tenderly rub his hand.

"They told me he was about to win but then another Chariot came up beside him and knocked into him. He was trying to prevent the horses from getting injured by the blades on the other drivers chariot. Chivalrous but reckless" From beside Aedia, Patroclus stirred, before seeming to go back to sleep once more. "And then he was thrown out of the Chariot, he hit his head and managed to break his arm when he landed. Poor child"

"He would be pleased that you are here, Aedia. Since he met you he has always spoken so highly of you" Thetis smiled warmly over at her, her eyes once again turning watery, her smile faltering.

"He...awoke briefly after the accident. He was asking for you..."

"Do you think he will be alright?" Aedia spoke up, her voice cracking. Thetis's knowing eyes turned back to the sleeping form of Patroclus as she nodded her head.

"Yes, I believe so. The doctor gave him a sleeping draught as he will be needing as much rest as possible - I doubt he will be very amused at that" She smiled, softly, looking adoringly over at Patroclus. The sunlight caught her hair pin and earrings, and for a moment she looked like a fresco off of the walls of the Temple of Athena.

"Word has been sent to his parents. They will undoubtedly want to come and visit him." Aedia's interest peaked.

"His parents?"

"I believe he told you of his exile and how he came to live me and Achilles here. His parents have visited him twice a year ever since he arrived"

After that, they sat with Patroclus until dusk, when Aedia excused herself. Stepping out of the door, she strolled back through the hallway, the last evening sun warming her pale skin and hitting her hair through the windows. From beyond the windows, she caught sight of Achilles in the far end of the garden, past the flowers and hedgerows, where several rows of Birch trees.

Aedia paused beside the large marble columns and the sun loungers. Taking a moment to simply watch the great Greek warrior. His sword in hand and skin sleek with sweat as his muscles rippled beneath his tunic as he furiously hit and slashed at a Birch tree. It's white bark being sent flying into the air and onto the ground.

What was it that made him disapprove of her being with Patroclus so much? Determined to find out, she stepped out into the garden and underneath the shade of a Pergola walkway, from which beautiful passion flowers hung, their tendrils clinging to the wood of the Pergola and vibrant pink flowers dotted above her.

Aedia's light blue gown brushed against her legs as she moved, while the clicking sounds of her sandals against the natural stone pathways alerted Achilles to her presence. For he stopped his onslaught of the defenseless tree and turned, panting hard and out of breath to look at her.

"Has Patroclus awoken?"

"No...but I have been wanting to talk to you-" Before she could continue, he raised his hand, annoyance etched onto his features.

"What I want to ask you is why was it that when Patroclus is badly injured and he is crying out, that he cries out for you? Why not me, or my mother? Who he has known far longer and who have done so much more for him than you ever have? Why in the midst of his pain did he cry out your name?!"

I don't know" She replied, her voice soft and timid as the expression on his face reminded her of Dymas just moments before he had lunged at her. "Why is it that you disapprove of me so?" Achilles tense as his attention returned to her.

"Because you are beneath him, you will only cause him pain"

"Excuse me?!"

"Did he not tell you?" By the confused look on Aedia's face he guessed that he had not "His father is Menoetius, king of the island of Opus. Patroclus was never destined for a lowly farmers daughter..."


	12. Chapter 12 Patroclus

**Chapter twelve ~ In the time of Achilles**

 **House of Achilles, Greece, September 1190BC**

"Did he not tell you?" By the confused look on Aedia's face, he guessed that he had not "His father is Menoetius, king of the island of Opus. Patroclus was never destined for a lowly farmers daughter..." The first thought that popped into Aedia's head was why Patroclus would not tell her. Her skin paled as she processed what this could mean for her, especially with Patroclus's parents coming to visit him. Would he hide her from them? Or even if he didn't, would they approve of her? Aedia wanted to respond, to say something, but she found herself speechless.

"That is not for you to decide" The strong voice of Patroclus sounded from behind Aedia. She turned to face the direction where his voice had come from, finding him standing at the end of the Pergola walkway, the vibrant pink flowers standing out strikingly from behind him and magnifying his handsome features.

"Patroclus-" Achilles started towards him with an irritated expression, only to be stopped short by the stubborn look that had replaced Patroclus's normally soft and gentle one. It reminded Achilles of when they were boys; that when Patroclus made up his mind about something, he went ahead and did it before he could be stopped. It was usually for something foolish and that had not changed over the years, like for that damned chariot race and this girl. He only hoped that his young cousin's stubbornness and the girl stood before him would not be the end of Patroclus.

"I need to speak with Aedia alone".

Still irritated and unimpressed with the girl who was causing his family trouble, Achilles gave a brief nod and began to walk back towards the house, pausing after passing Patroclus to glance over his shoulder and mutter "Make sure to rest" before turning away and heading back inside the house.

Aedia was surprised at Achilles, ever since she'd met him he had been vocal about his dislike for her, but now she understood it wasn't his pride but more that he was trying to protect his cousin from the pain that their situation could cause. That hadn't changed but he put that aside for the moment for his cousin. It was strange to see the famed and fiercest warrior of Greece as a man among his family. It seemed that there were only a few who would ever see it...and fewer still who the great Achilles was close to.

After Achilles had disappeared from sight, Patroclus's eyes moved away from the flowers and hedgerows, as he hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet Aedias.

"Is it true what he said?"

"Yes"

"About your destiny as well?"

"No-" He made for her, his eyebrows raised and forehead creased, his eyes pleading "-my father may be king, but I am exiled, I can be with who I choose"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He briefly looked away from her, his eyes moving to the ground and jaw clenching.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important. I thought that if you knew you would treat me differently and I didn't want that to happen-" He brought his eyes back up to meet hers and the beautiful blueness of them that she always loved almost made all of her anger leave her completely. "-it's probably too late now, but I'm sorry" Aedia's lips twitched into a small smile as she found herself breaking under his gaze.

Raising a gentle hand to Patroclus's cheek, Aedia closed the space between them pressing a soft kiss to his lips, being careful not to hurt him, before pulling away and resting her forehead against his.

"It's ok. I understand why you didn't tell me-" She opened her eyes, looking into his and taking a shaky breath in "-but I have something to tell you too" Moving away from him, she blinked away tears at the memory of what had happened in the forest with Dymas. Finding that it was becoming hard to stand, Aedia took a seat on the grass, avoiding the concerned look on Patroclus's face as he sat down beside her.

"I went to the lake in the forest and waited for you to arrive. When I heard footsteps behind me I thought you had arrived-" Aedia paused momentarily as she turned to look over at Patroclus, finding him watching her intently, traces of worry still lingering in his eyes. "-It was Dymas whose footsteps I had heard. He knew that I was alone and he used it to his advantage-"

"He didn't-" Patroclus's eyes widened with concern as he frowned, searching for any signs of bruising or injury gracing Aedia's pale skin.

"No, but he threatened that upon the day of my father's death I would be his wife. I managed to get away from him and to my father. After I told him what had happened I couldn't stop him, he went into the forest after him" She glanced at Patroclus fearing what his reaction would be. She had expected him to be angry at Dymas, or even upset about what had happened, but what Aedia could never had anticipated was that Patroclus would be angry at himself.

"I should have been there-"

"You couldn't have known what would happen-"

"That is no excuse when you needed me I wasn't there!" Suddenly, he had stood from where he had been sat on the ground. Turning to look back at Aedia, the wind blowing through his hair and brushing it away from his face.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No-" Aedia picked herself up from the ground, taking his hand in hers and giving it a slight squeeze. "-I'm fine. I was shaken up at the time and it upset me, but I'm fine" He gave her a sympathetic smile his head tilting to the side as he looked down at her.

"You don't have to say you're fine if you're not" Aedia lifted her free hand and placed it on top of their conjoined hands.

"I am, I promise" He snorted, shaking his head lightly before bringing her hand up to his lips.

"From what my aunt tells me you have been here a long time. Your father will be no doubt wondering where you are"Aedia made to protest but was cut short by Patroclus sending her a stern look as if to say 'you know I'm right'. The only sound in the gardens being that of the Birch trees leaves and branches rustling in the breeze behind them.

"Come, I will walk you back" Not moments after they had entered the Atrium did Thetis step into the room. Her wise eyes fleeting between the two of them and then falling to their conjoined hands before lifting once more to look at her nephew.

"Is that wise, Patroclus? When mere hours ago you fell from your Chariot? The doctor said you need rest-"

"I am only going to walk Aedia home, I don't want anything to happen to her along the way" Thetis smiled, her eyes moving from Patroclus briefly to look over at Aedia, who stood beside him.

"I would prefer it if you sent one of the servants with her."

"No, I will walk home on my own-" Aedia spoke up, having seen how much Thetis cared for Patroclus's wellbeing and knowing that while her house lay not far away, it did consist of climbing a lot of steep, rocky hills in order to reach it "-A lot has happened today and I need the time to think"

"Are you sure?" Thetis asked, inching closer to where Aedia and Patroclus were stood.

"Yes-" Aedia looked over at Patroclus who she could tell from the frown on his forehead was not happy about her choice "-I will be fine, don't worry. I promise I won't stray. I will come and visit you tomorrow."

"Very well, but you must stick to your promise" She smiled and bid Patroclus and Thetis farewell. Lifting her light blue gown off of the mosaic floor and moving into the entrance hall, before stepping outside. She had only managed to take a few steps away from the door when Patroclus called out after her, joining her outside.

Confused, she turned to face him, her eyes squinting to try and avoid the suns glare, for it was now low in the sky. With a soft smile gracing his lips, Patroclus made for her, the sky a deep red behind him, turning the normally turquoise, clear sea orange.

"Yes?"

"I want you to have this-" In his hand, he held a small dagger that was encased by a leather sheath and strap. "but I don't know how to use it-" Before she could say anymore Patroclus had placed it into her hand and closed it around the daggers case. His hand then lifted to her cheek in a loving caress.

"Don't think you can convince me out of giving it to you-" And with that, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "-as much as I hate to say it, you need to go before it gets dark"

"See you tomorrow" Aedia only just managed to reply, her cheeks a rosy red as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"See you tomorrow" Patroclus's lips lifted up into a cheeky grin as he noticed the soft blush that now adorned Aedia's cheeks, his hand sliding down from where it gently held her shoulder to her hand. Slowly, Aedia began to try to leave, reluctantly starting to let go of Patroclus's hand. Suddenly, he used the grip he had left and swung her back round to face him. With a giggle she allowed him to give her one last kiss before he finally let her leave.

Just as she promised, Aedia did not stray, managing to reach her father's house just as night fell. Entering the house. Aedia did not fail to notice how frighteningly quiet and dark it was. Usually, by this time of night Adonia would have lit the candles, but tonight Aedia could only adjust to the lack of light as she searched the house for her father or Adonia.

"Aedia?" Adonia's voice rang out through the dark, echoing off of the walls. Aedia followed it to Helios's room, where she found her father slumped in his chair. At her entry, he looked up, going to move but grimacing in pain and flinging himself back into the seat.

"Aedia, where have you been?"

"Patroclus was badly injured in a Chariot race, I wanted to visit him-" She rushed to her father's side, kneeling on the floor beside his chair and taking his hand into hers as he rode through another wave of pain. "-Adonia, why have you not sent for the doctor?" Adonia's lips parted as she went to talk, only to be cut off by Helios's deep, brash voice.

"Because I told her not to. I don't need a doctor. My injuries are the last thing on my mind" Gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, Helios motioned for Adonia to fetch some water from the red ceramic jug placed atop his bedside table. She was quick to do as he asked, soon placing a goblet in front of his mouth and letting him take a few pained sips. Pushing the goblet away from him, he allowed his head to lull back.

"Dymas warned me that for the injuries I inflicted upon his person that he would be taking me to court" Aedia frowned, letting out a gasp as she looked between Helios and Adonia for more answers.

"And will he?"

"Oh you can be sure he will. And if he has any say in the matter he will surely win"


	13. Chapter 13 Love and honor

Chapter thirteen ~ In the time of Achilles

House of Achilles, Greece, September 1190BC

Just as she had promised, Aedia visited Patroclus the next day. She had left her father's house earlier that morning, her thoughts remaining on with her father who was trying to think of what he would say should he be summoned to court. No doubt the court would want him to show remorse for his crime, but how could he if he did not truly feel guilty for what he had done? In his heart, Helios knew he would have gone after Dymas even if he was told that this would be the outcome.

Aedia was currently with Patroclus, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand entwined with his. They were surrounded by the plush pillows and soft blankets on his bed. Sunlight entered the room from the window, warming Aedia's skin. Only moments before Aedia had told Patroclus everything that her father had told her when she had returned home the night before.

Despite the dark circles beneath his weary blue eyes, he had remained attentive throughout her visit. Aedia guessed that his injuries from the chariot accident had kept him awake, for they seemed to trouble him more than they had the day before.

"What will your father do?" Patroclus's eyes moved over to Aedia, whose attention remained fixed on their conjoined hands.

"What can he do? Dymas has wealth and power far beyond that of my father. I cannot see how this can end well for him" Having not slept well herself, Aedia nuzzled Patroclus's neck, taking in his scent; a perfect mixture of the sea and the birch trees which she had found him sat under when she had arrived.

For the second time, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, resting his chin atop her head. Fortunately for Aedia, his eyes were shut, so he was none the wiser to the rosy blush that burned fiercely on her freckled cheeks. Despite how much he claimed to love to see her blush, it made it no less embarrassing for her.

They remained that way for some time before the doctor arrived to check on Patroclus's injuries and clean the cuts and scrapes that he had attained from the accident. Many of the cuts were deep and would surely scar, though this was the least of Patroclus's worries. What he was dreading now was the pain that he would soon experience when the cuts were doused with alcohol. Bidding him and Thetis farewell, she quickly took her leave - not wanting to hear Patroclus's cries of pain for fear they would haunt her forever.

Climbing the steep winding path to the top of her father's house proved to be much easier now that the sun was not as powerful as it had been in the peak of the summer. The onshore breeze that blew through her hair and teal green gown caused the olive groves that lined the path to sway in the wind.

Aedia's father had recently bought more slaves to help with the Autumn harvest, though no salves could be seen at work in any of his fields. When Aedia reached the whitewashed house the silence was what scared her the most. No slaves were anywhere to be seen and Aedia half wondered if this was the result of her father flying into one of his rages. But deep down Aedia knew that was not true. Lifting her gown, Aedia entered the house, making straight for her father's room. What Helios said to her upon her entry to the room should have shocked her more than it did.

"He took them, all of them Save for Ayo" He gestured to the deeply tanned slave stood in the corner with his head bowed. Aedia recognized him as the slave she had sent after her father when Patroclus had been injured.

"We can get them back" Aedia had replied hopefully, but that was a child's answer she had known that the moment the words left her lips. In spite of this, Helios seemed to consider the possibility of it, as he unceremoniously sat down in his chair. An 'oomph' escaping his throat, his weather-beaten face creasing to form a pained expression. When he answered her he did so through gritted teeth.

"And give them what exactly? More money than what Dymas offered? We cannot give them anything, we need our money to get us through the winter"

"Freedom is priceless compared to any amount of money" Helios after all still owned the slaves, though Aedia suspected that did not matter to Dymas. After all, he had most likely taken the slaves of their own free will. Offering them even more money than they had ever laid eyes on in their life - all he asked for in return was for them to say what they had 'witnessed' in the forest.

"Even if they did come back who is to say that if I made them free they would still work for me? How am I to bring in the harvest if they decide to leave - which as free people they would be allowed to do?" Aedia felt a pang of guilt as Helios rubbed his face with his hands, pinching the bridge of his long, thin nose. For it had been her fault that Dymas had turned against him, no matter what Helios might say.

"I'm sorry" Aedia's voice was soft and gentle with a hint of a crack hidden within. With a flick of his hand, Helios signalled for Adonia and Ayo to leave the room. Only after the double doors had shut did he speak up.

"What for?" Helios sat up in his seat and leaned forward, albeit with a grimace of pain.

"If I had just married Dymas as you asked then none of this would have happened" Helio's normally stern face softened. His eyes glistening as in the warm sunlight that entered through the windows.

"I feel as though I have dishonoured you, as though I am a bad daughter" Aedia found that a few salty tears had managed to slip down her cheeks as she searched for any signs of agreement in Helios's face and eyes.

To her surprise, he outstretched his arms and nodded with his head for her to come to him. Aedia did so without hesitation, tears blurring her vision of the back of her fathers wood carved chair and bed that lay just a few feet from them.

"My dear girl, Dymas has always looked for a reason to ruin me, he just used you as an excuse"

Despite the gruffness of his voice, the words soothed her, though they were not able to soothe her fears about her father going to court and the possible punishment he could face. Whipping or exile were the most common punishments the court gave for such crimes.

Adonia entered the room just as Aedia had away from her fathers embrace. In her hand, she held a letter from Dymas, for it was the victim's duty to notify the attacker that they had been summoned to court. Helios would have very little time to prepare for he was to appear before the court the very next morning.


	14. Chapter 14 The court hearing

**_Chapter fourteen~ In the time of Achilles_**

 ** _Helios's house, Greece, September 1190BC_**

The sun had only just risen when Helios set off to attend his court hearing. The air was fresh and crisp, with a hint of lavender from the plants beside the doorway. With her arms wrapped around her for warmth, Aedia's watering eyes followed her father's swift movements as he finished attaching the Oxen to the wooden cart. He turned to face her, his eyebrows drawn together and his face haggard. Upon him seeing the tears that had welled up in her eyes he made for Aedia and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Oh my dear girl, don't you worry yourself too much. I did what I know was right and I can only hope the court sees that too-" Helios pulled away, sending her a small smile before his attention fell onto Ayo - his only witness and the only slave aside from Adonia that Dymas had not taken. "-Come, Ayo, we need to leave."

Climbing up into the cart, Ayo and Helios set off for the town. The low morning sun dazzled Aedia's eyes as she squinted, following their departing forms until she was no longer able to and they had begun their descent down the hill leaving a trail of dust in their wake. After Aedia had stepped back into her room an idea came over her; what if she were to head into town herself and watch the court hearing from outside? Then, if things started to go Dymas's way like she had a feeling they would, she would be able to step in and appeal to the Jury. It was true, women were not generally allowed to attend court hearings, they were, however, allowed to stand before the court and try to sway the outcome if the situation called for it.

Taking a shawl and draping it over her shoulders, Aedia started back outside. At the sound of her sandals clicking on the stone flooring, Adonia looked up from where she was scrubbing the floors. In an instant, she had picked herself up and was stood before Aedia, a defiant expression on her face.

"No, Aedia. You can't go, you know your father would wish you to stay here"

"He won't even know I am there if everything goes well. I will take the shortcut, that way I will reach town before him-" Adonia stubbornly remained where she was, looking prepared to physically prevent Aedia from leaving if need be. "-I need to do this. If my father is exiled what hope do we have of staying here? What hope do you have of being able to stay with me? If this court hearing goes badly today, only the gods know what will become of us. Now stand aside."

"No, I won't, I can't. It's for your own good. Just for once do what your father has asked of you, just for once don't try and fight his word. No matter what you may think he knows what is best for you" Aedia took a step closer to the doorway in the hopes that Adonia might move away from her and let her leave. But alas, Adonia's dark-eyed stare only hardened as she tensed, waiting for Aedia to take another step.

"Don't make me have to force you to stay" Foolishly, Aedia did exactly that. Letting out a whimper, Aedia tried to rush past Adonia before she was able to stop her. This, however, was exactly what Adonia had been expecting her to do, and she outstretched her arms, grabbing Aedia around her waist and holding her back.

"Let me go!" Aedia cried as she fought against Adonia's tight grip. The lifting and carrying heavy buckets of water had made Adonia far stronger than Aedia had ever anticipated. Though she looked to be struggling, she still managed to drag Aedia back to her room. Pushing herself away from Adonia, Aedia glared hard over at her. Feeling betrayed and annoyed, even Aedia did not know what she might do next. She might claw at Adonia's face, scream at her that she was wrong to not let her leave, slap her in the hopes of knocking some sense into her. As it was, she simply said:

"If he is exiled you will be sold to the highest bidder. I will never see you again and you will live a life of slavery without luxuries or friendship." Much to Aedia's frustration, Adonia simply continued to catch her breath, blowing a curly strand of her hair out of her eyes. She left, shutting Aedia's bedroom door behind her and pulling the sliding bolt across the door. Locking Aedia in. The shutters of her square windows had been bolted shut and locked from the outside - a precaution Helios took to avoid break-ins when everyone was asleep. It now served as prison bars.

Out of curiosity, Aedia made for the window that looked out onto the gardens. Each day when dawn came, Adonia would unlock the shutters and leave them for Helios or Aedia to open when they awoke. There was a chance that Adonia had done her rounds and left the shutter unlocked. Hesitantly, Aedia lifted a hand to the light blue shutter, giving it a slight push. It opened, banging softly against the whitewashed wall outside. Adonia's scrubbing of the floor in the hallway came to a halt. It seemed that she had picked up on the sound.

"Aedia?" Frozen in place, Aedia could only watch the door with dread as the sound of Adonia putting the bucket of water to one side echoed through the hallway. Her footsteps starting towards the door. Aedia's attention returned to the window and the garden beyond it. She was free to leave, but that option would only be open to her for a few more short moments. The bronze bolt was pulled across the door and Aedia was quick to pull herself up onto the window sill and out into the garden.

The door opened and Aedia fled lifting her gown to avoid it tangling around her legs. She ignored the horrified sound that Adonia made when she found the bedroom empty. Ducking her head under a low hanging tree branch, Aedia ran into the treeline and down the steep wooded hill that led into town. The thought that Adonia could catch up to her was what kept her legs moving as she dodged between the pine trees. It was almost easier to run down the hill - if she stopped now she may lose her balance and trip over one of the many tree roots and rocks that stuck out from the dry earth.

With the wind blowing through her hair, Aedia felt the hairpins she had hastily placed into her hair fall out one by one until her brown waves fell freely around her shoulders. She stumbled, having to take hold of a tree in order to stop herself from falling. In front of Aedia, just meters from where she stood lay a long drop down to the main road leading into the town. It was a rocky vertical bank all the way down. Her only hope of getting down onto the road would be to find a lowered spot, where she could climb down slowly and safely.

Biting her lip, she jogged along the bank until she found a spot where she could carefully lower herself down. Gripping onto a tree and then onto several juts of sharp rock, Aedia began to climb down the bank. The rock dug into her skin painfully, but she knew if she let go she would surely break an arm or a leg. When she was close enough to the road, she jumped, staggering upon reaching the ground, but pleased that she had managed to climb down the bank safely.

The archway and high stone walls that surrounded the town of Phthia were now in sight. Heading into the town Aedia passed the Theater with its large columns, towering archways and windows, heading for the smaller, lesser-known streets, all of which were abandoned, save for the lone early risers that Aedia would come across. Then, she passed the Hippodrome; large, impressive oblong shaped building that it was. At last, Aedia came to a stop outside of the court; a building that surpassed all others in grandeur save for the temple of Athena.

Several rows of white steps led up to the entrance, which lay between large columns that encircled the entire building. Inside the columns lay the marble flooring and the court itself. Despite the streets having been so quiet on Aedia's way there, the court was buzzing. Men, both rich and poor filed in through the large white columns into the court. Inside, there was a flurry of noise; men talking amongst themselves debating whether Dymas or Helios would win the case. From over Aedia's shoulder came the familiar sound of her father's cart rolling across the cobblestones of the street. She darted behind the pillar of a townhouse before he could see her.

With a heavy heart, Aedia watched as her father climbed down from the cart, leaving it with a groom and calmly walking up the steps and into the courtroom. _Perhaps his plan was to remain calm and show the court that Dymas was mad._ Once she was sure no one would see her, Aedia hurried to the far end of the outside of the building, moving through the columns and coming to a wall that enclosed the court. Moving closer to the wall, she put an eye up to a small hole which allowed her to see inside.

She had found the hole as a child with her friends; Achima and Eos. As children they had watched through the same hole in the wall the many court cases with interest, as a young woman, Aedia now watched her father opposing a man who had once been his childhood friend, his comrade and someone he considered a brother in all things but blood. From high up above her lay three large windows which allowed the chattering of the men inside to filter out to her. All at once, the chattering stopped and the court fell silent.

Aedia searched the room for her father, instead, she found Dymas with the slaves he had stolen from her father stood timid and quiet behind him. His face held a smug expression as he glanced over at her father Helios, who was stood on the other side of the court with only Ayo behind him. Anyone could see that the odds were in Dymas's favour and by the looks on the men's faces in the crowd, they thought the same. An elderly man walked down the steps in-between the seats.

"We have before us today a vile case of assault committed by this man-" A crooked finger lifted accusingly over at Helios. "-Helios, son of Thestor. And the victim of this assault-" He turned to look at Dymas "-Dymas, son of Lysias. Both of these men have sworn before the Gods that they will tell the truth. We will now hear from the victim about the events that took place earlier this month"

Dymas confidently with a tinge of arrogance, moved into the middle of the court, looking to the men who would be deciding who won the case. With his head held high and his chin stuck out proudly he began to speak.

"I know many of you sat before me, I am lucky enough to be friends with even more of you. Now, you know that I am a forgiving man, a man of honour that strives for justice. I stand before you today wronged in the vilest of manners. This man-" He turned to look at Helios "-assaulted and threatened me. Not four months after he had promised his only daughter in marriage to me. As the man that I am, I made sure that she was happy with this intended marriage and as most girls her age, she was reluctant at the prospect."

"On the day that the assault took place, I happened across her in the forest. She was alone-" A few gasps echoed throughout the court. These were men that kept their own wives and children locked up in their homes, unfortunately, Helios was a rarity among them. "-Naturally, I was concerned for her safety as any future husband should be. When I asked her who she was waiting for she lied to me to try and get me off her scent - but if my suspicions are true then she was alone and waiting for her lover." The chatter started up once again, frowns on the men's faces as they muttered among themselves, looking scornfully down at Helios, who despite gritting his teeth, remained perfectly still as Dymas went on.

"Upon my realizing this, I decided to make it known to her that my only wish was to make Helios happy with our union...only for her to tell me that he had given her his blessing to be with another man. I tried to talk to her, to know more, a right that I am entitled to, but she ran from me-" His words were strong and precise, carefully spoken in a tone which would appeal to the crowd the most "-Helios then appeared wielding a sword, he struck me down to the ground. I am sure that you all can imagine my shock, this is a man who I once called _friend._ And there he was, standing before me with his own sword turned on me."

"I did not know what to do and that is when he did it. He roughly raised me from the ground and pushed me into a nearby tree, he gripped my throat so tightly I thought I was going to die. He threatened that if I did not leave Aedia alone he would _deal_ with me and with his sword at my throat I saw that this was no man, no soldier, but a monster unleashed from the dark depths of Tartarus." The crowd began to whisper to one another as Dymas stepped back to his position in front of Helios's slaves, looking more than pleased with himself as Helios was asked to step forward.

"Having heard Dymas's side of the story, I don't need to reiterate what he has just told you. But what I will confess are my reasons for doing what I did. If I could go back and know the outcome of my actions I would do them again. Many of you sat before me have children; son's and daughter's who you cherish with every fiber of your being-" His hands held behind his back, he slowly moved from one side of the court to the other as he spoke "-what Dymas failed to tell you is that he threatened and assaulted my daughter. He threatened that on the day of my death he would force her to marry him - a crime in itself without the consent of her family members."A few nods of approval encouraged Helios to go on.

"So when my daughter, _my little girl_ came running to me in tears I did what any of you would do to protect your children. I went after Dymas and confronted him-" For the first time since that day, Helios dared to meet Dymas's eyes "-I was angry, yes. I did attack him-" The chattering began and Helios faced the crowd once more "-but not without reason" There were not just nods of approval now but men among the crowd were agreeing with him with cheers and mutters of 'here here'

It happened quickly after that, the witnesses stepped forward one by one and it was evident that despite the crowd agreeing with Helios, many more of them agreed with Dymas - the wronged assaulted man who was in his rights to question the loyalty of his future wife. The crowd was silenced as the court prepared to announce their decision.

"In the case of Helios, son of Thestor and Dymas, son of Lysias it is clear that there are many more witnesses to testify for Dymas's innocence. By the laws of Greece, Dymas was within his rights. Is there any man in this room who questions this ruling?" From among the crowd Achilles came into view. He outshone every man in the room, all eyes were on him and he knew it - Aedia suspected he was pleased with it, this was a man who seemed to thrive on the attention of others. Though she could not prevent the frown that appeared on her forehead, nor her body moving closer to the hole in the wall to get a better view of what was going on.

"Achilles, son of Peleus, what do you have to say on the matter?"

"I come here not to undermine your ruling, but to ask you to re-think it. I know Helios, I have done since I was a child, he fought for my father very bravely and he was among the men that brought his body back from battle the day he died. I know that he would not threaten a man without reason, yes, Dymas has many more witnesses, but these witnesses have been illegally paid to tell lies fed to them by this man-" Dymas stepped forward, scowling at Achilles as he looked to the crowd for help. But Achilles continued on, unfazed by Dymas's response and for the first time in her life, Aedia was grateful for his brashness.

"Is this true?" The elderly man once more appeared before the court, his gaze locked onto Dymas. Stepping down from the seating area to the lowered marble floor where Helios, Dymas and Achilles were stood. When Dymas did not speak, the court came to life. Many of the men who had originally agreed with Dymas now hurled insults at him.

"Then the court has decided that having heard both sides of the story, that it is Dymas, son of Lysias who is to face punishment-" The elderly man twisted to face Helios. "-As the victor of this case, it is Helios, son of Thestor who shall decide the punishment for Dymas. Your slaves shall be returned to you and you have the option of exile or imprisonment. What is your choice?" Almost as if he had thought out the answer in his head a hundredfold, he said:

"I choose exile." The court roared in approval. Helios sent a thankful nod of his head to Achilles, who sent an appreciative nod in return before leaving. Aedia was quick to follow after him. She had questions that needed answers. She was unsure as to whether he recognized the sound of her sandals against the cobblestones, or if he sensed her presence behind him, for she had not taken ten steps towards him before he turned his head over his shoulder to look at her. He stopped walking, now moving to fully face her as she caught up with him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do it for you. I did it in honour of my father and of Patroclus." At the very mention of his name, Aedia's heart quickened in her chest.

"Did Patroclus ask you to speak up for my father?" As if embarrassed, Achilles looked away from her to the rocky hillside that ran alongside the quiet street.

"I think you know the answer to that already." And with that, he left, blonde shoulder length hair flowing behind him in the breeze as he took long strides back through the town. Had he not wished to, he would not have spoken for her father, Aedia knew that there was more to it than Achilles was letting on.


	15. Chapter 15 A girl of air and water

**_Chapter Fifteen~ In the time of Achilles_**

 ** _Phthia forest, Greece, January 1191BC_**

 ** _~Four months later~_**

 ** _Warning: contains some sexual content, please do not read on if you dislike this._**

The cool sea breeze swept through Aedia's free-flowing hair as she raced through the forest of Phthia. The scent of pine trees enveloping her senses as she ducked between the trees. Briefly, she glanced back over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Patroclus gaining on her. Just that quick glance back made her heart flutter in her chest _by the gods, he was handsome._ The hairpins that had been keeping her hair pinned to the back of her head, had been removed one by one by Patroclus only moments before. He had wanted a kiss, but Aedia had challenged that he was only going to receive one if he could catch her. He had eagerly taken up the challenge.

With a smile on her lips, Aedia ran in the direction of Achilles house. It was not far from here and as soon as she was back inside the warmth she would be able to brush her hair and put it up once again as it was unseemly for a woman to leave her hair down, something that only a woman's husband or slave would see. Despite currently being ahead of Patroclus, Aedia knew that he would soon catch up to her, she was tiring and there was still a way to go before they would reach the house. Still, she was wanting to make him work for that kiss, so she pushed herself onwards for just a little while longer.

The pursuit ended not long after that, for upon seeing Aedia use her last spurt of energy to run faster Patroclus had seized the chance that she was tiring and also sped up. Before she could scream out Zeus he had pushed her down onto the ground, taking her wrists into his hands and placing them either side of her head. Smiling up at him, a giggle escaped her lips as she found herself becoming lost in the beautiful blue of his eyes _oh, how she loved those eyes._

"You promised me a kiss" Patroclus spoke up, his eyes brazenly moving between her eyes and her lips. His own curved up into a smirk as Aedia's laughter died, her short, quick breaths turning ragged when Patroclus leaned closer to her, his breath passing over her neck and shoulders, warming the skin that had been chilled by the winter air.

"I did" Was all she could bear to say, wanting nothing more than for him to hurry up and press his lips to hers. For the past few months, Aedia had found herself yearning for something more, _more_ than gentle kisses or holding hands. She had found herself becoming more sensitive to his touch, craving it when Patroclus was training with Achilles, and missing it whenever she was held back at the farm to help Adonia.

In a tantalizingly slow movement, with a small tilt of his head, he had claimed her lips as his own. Gently at first, toying with her and much to Aedia's annoyance, revelling in it, then giving in to his own desires and kissing her in blatant need. Her cool fingers rose to his hair, her fingers tangling themselves in it as she melted into the kiss. In the spring, Aedia would have known Patroclus for a year, and what a year it had been. So much had changed and yet, in so many ways it had not.

Abruptly, Patroclus pulled himself away, getting to his feet and moving away from Aedia to lean his head against a nearby tree, his shoulders rigidly set. In spite of her wanting to ask him what was wrong, she stood and remained silent. When he turned to face her a pained expression had taken over his normally mischevious eyes and face, as he reluctantly raised his eyes to hers.

"Come, let's go back to the house" And with that, he brushed past her, not taking her hand in his as he always did. Not knowing what had upset him, Aedia began to follow after him through the forest. When they arrived back at the house it was oddly silent, something that was a rarity; it was always filled with some sort of noise, whether that be the chatter of the servants, the melodic laughter of Thetis, or her little doves hooting away from where they sat on their perches in the Atrium.

From where they were stood inside the Atrium, unfamiliar voices echoed over to them from the dining room. The double doors that led into the dining room had been left ajar, allowing the light from the cast iron fire pits to seep through the gap and onto the mosaic floors. While Aedia could not put the voices she heard to anyone she knew, Patroclus's eyes went wide and he started toward the dining room, pushing the double doors aside.

From the view inside, it was no wonder that the house had been so silent; all of the servants were in the dining room. A grand feast was being held with two people that Aedia did not recognise sat either side of the table, though, by the warm greeting that Patroclus was giving them, she felt she should. A woman, with a white veil around her honey coloured hair, stood from her seat with a beaming smile, pale arms outstretched to gather Patroclus into a hug.

"Oh, my boy, how I have missed you!" She pressed a kiss to his head as though he were still a young child before she released him to greet his father, whose greeting was more remote, the only sign he was happy to see Patroclus was a small twitch of his lips.

"Son, it is good to see you" He stuck a hand out for Patroclus to shake, and Patroclus lifted his from his side to do the same but with a slight hesitation. Patroclus's eyes fell upon his father's hand as he seemed to pause. At his son's hesitation, he let out a gruff laugh and clapped a meaty arm around Patroclus's back, guiding him to the seat beside him.

"I heard you got into an accident, how is your arm?" At the happy reunion, with whom Aedia guessed were Patroclus's mother and father, Aedia felt a pang of sadness. At the sight of Patroclus's mother, it had reminded her that her own mother was gone, that she may never see her again, that she would never feel a mother's loving kiss upon her forehead, nor a gentle hug that could soothe so well.

Slowly, she backed away, Patroclus's explanation that his arm had fully healed despite the cold making it ache, fading into muffled chatter. Aedia stepped out of the front door and into the crisp air, wrapping her arms around herself and standing at the edge of the rocky cliffs, wishing she could be as free as the seagulls that flew above the sea looking for fish.

"Is everything alright?" _Thetis_. Her voice was soft against the harshness of the wind and the sea crashing against the rocks, but still, Aedia managed to hear it. Her head turned over her shoulder to look at Thetis as she approached Aedia and came to a standstill beside her.

"Yes, I just needed some fresh air" A gentle hand went to Aedia's shoulder. The patient look in Thetis's eyes told Aedia that she could trust Thetis, maybe one day she would even come to see her as the mother she had lost.

"What is really going on? I see more than you realize. Something has changed of late, what is it?"

"The truth is, I don't know. Maybe it's knowing how far Patroclus is above me or maybe it is the fear that now his parents are here, they will not approve of me." Thetis placed her hands on Aedias cheeks, guiding her to look not at the sea below the rocky cliffs, but at her.

"They will approve of you, I promise you they will. They might be wary of you, to begin with, but that is understandable-" She smiled, her gaze penetrating and direct "-once they get to know you as I have done they could not wish for anyone else to be with Patroclus. I have seen how he watches you, how he smiles at you, he sees you as his equal. You should not demean yourself by believing to be below him."

Aedia lifted a hand to squeeze Thetis's hand that was on her cheek. For her words had given her courage. Then, Aedia turned to leave, lifting her gown up off the ground and heading towards the front door. Before she could reach it, Thetis had taken hold of her wrist and prevented her from going any further.

"Oh, dear child. You cannot greet them in such a state-" Thetis gestured to Aedia's hair that was freely flowing around her shoulders "-You must make a good first impression. Come, we shall take you in through the back door"

And so Thetis guided her into her own rooms and onto a stool in front of her dressing table. It was painted a bright shade of blue, with golden clawed legs and a large mirror, on top of which a fine, almost translucent silk had been placed like a cloak around the table, hanging from the many dolphin, fish and turtle engravings that had been carved into the dressing table.

Taking a comb and running it through her hair, Thetis began to tie Aedia's hair up into a bun, securing it with small pins, leaving only a few wavy strands to fall loose. It was only then that she beckoned for Aedia to follow her into the Atrium, grinning over at her as they took the final steps into the room. Aedia had expected to be greeted by laughter and joy that a family meeting might bring, instead, she was met with an unbearably tense atmosphere.

Quietly, Aedia took a seat just as Thetis entered the room, moving so that she was strategically sat opposite Patroclus's mother. While Thetis's face seemed to be calm and composed, her eyes gave away that she too had noticed the atmosphere that had fallen over the room like a blanket.

"What has happened?" Thetis asked, her voice clear and crisp; ringing out like that of songbird throughout the room. Patroclus's father lifted his eyes from the small pool in the floor to look at her, his expression grave.

"I have just received news that Agamemnon, king of Mycenae has taken Opus. We delayed our coming here to try and avoid this and yet the moment we have left he takes it as his own. I am to pledge my allegiance to him, to fight for him when he commands it, or else he will raise Opus to the ground-" his head turned to look at Patroclus, who seemed to avoid meeting his eyes, his head bowed and hands clutching the arms of his chair "-the last time I saw that man was when Patroclus was presented to Helen of Sparta as a suitor. Agamemnon was just a boy then but that boy has turned into a greedy, power-hungry-" He was cut off by his wife giving him a gentle nudge with her arm and the room fell silent, as she looked with sorry eyes to Achilles and Thetis.

It was only then that she noticed Aedia, who had been sat with her hands placed in her lap and her eyes on her leather sandals.

"And who are you?" Aedia lifted her head.

"Aedia, your grace" At the queen's beckoning, Aedia rose and came to stand before her.

"My, you are a pretty little thing aren't you? Let me guess, you are the daughter of a lady?" When Aedia shook her head no, she tried again.

"A wealthy merchant perhaps?"

"No, your grace. My father was a soldier" She gasped and frowned, glancing at her husband who also looked shocked at the revelation. Patroclus suddenly got up from his seat and stood beside Aedia, taking her hand in his.

"I must admit I am a little shocked, but it is lovely to meet you, Aedia. Anyone who is a friend of our son is a friend of ours" His mother smiled sweetly, while his father seemed to be carefully looking at Aedia, almost as if he were scrutinizing her.

"I too am shocked at this, Patroclus, but if you are happy together then that is all we can ask of you"

"We are" Patroclus replied, his voice hard, his stare unwavering. It seemed that there was more to this than Patroclus or his father were letting on.

"Shall we take a stroll through the gardens, ladies?" Thetis was quick to take Aedia's and the queen's arms, leading them off into the garden while Achilles, at his mother's cue, retreated to his rooms. Sensing that something was amiss, Aedia turned her head over her to meet Patroclus's nervous gaze as she was guided out to the gardens.

As Thetis and Patroclus's mother, Philomela absentmindedly laughed and chatted to one another, Aedia got a horrible feeling that while Philomela seemed welcoming of Aedia, her husband, Menoetius, did not. When Philomela wandered on ahead to speak to her servants, Thetis slowed her walk to a stroll, her arm coming out to also slow Aedia down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Aedia asked Thetis in a hushed tone, worried eyes looking over to Thetis.

"No, my dear, I believe it is just the news of Agammemon taking Opus that has unsettled them-" she took Aedia's arm and wrapped it beneath hers "-this is a blow to them, the island of Opus has been in Menoetius's family for generations, he cherishes it dearly. Now that it is being controlled by Agammemon they are under his orders, and those orders are not always to the benefit of the kings who fight for him."

"The king spoke of Helen of Sparta. Who is she?" Thetis let out a laugh, squeezing Aedia's hand and shaking her head, there were few who did not know who Helen of Sparta was.

"She is said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Greece. She is married to Menelaus, king of Sparta and younger brother to Agamemnon."

"Then why did she not marry Patroclus? If he was presented as a suitor?" Thetis shrugged, the answer escaping her.

"Only the gods know why she chose Menelaus...I have heard that she is unhappy in her marriage, the king has proved to be frivolous and promiscuous. I do feel for her, she is so young." She trailed off, her eyes glazing over in thought as she looked on ahead of them to the Birch trees, while Aedia's gaze looked longingly over her shoulder to the white curtains that fluttered before the archways leading into the Atrium. She was with Thetis but her thoughts remained with Patroclus.

"You are lucky you know, more than you might think. You have the choice that I never did, to marry for love"

"Did you not love your husband?" Aedia asked slowly, carefully trying not to say the wrong thing.

"You are young, dear Aedia, you are so very young" They remained in the gardens for some time after that; waiting for a sign to tell them that they could go back inside. It was only when a servant girl appeared from behind the white curtains that they were able to enter the Atrium once more. Aedia expected to find Patroclus there, but to no avail, both he and his father had disappeared. Despite her best efforts, Aedia could not help but feel disappointed. As night fell, Aedia escaped from Thetis's side to the stables, hoping to find Patroclus there - it was one of the places that he spent a lot of his time if he was not with her.

Pushing the wooden double doors leading to the stables open, Aedia found Patroclus alone, sat atop his horse, his face solemn. He looked up when Aedia entered the stables, she sent him a small smile as she shut the door behind her. The stables fell silent, neither of them knew what to say, where to begin. Slowly, Aedia approached Patroclus, gently stroking the horse's soft black face and muzzle.

"Have you been here long?" Aedia spoke up, at last, her heartbeat quickening in her chest when Patroclus's eyes that she loved so much fell upon her with such emotion stirring within them.

"No-" He ran a hand along the horse's neck "-I would have come back inside but I needed some time alone"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No-" His answer was quick and impulsive, as though the words left his mouth without him even having to think about them "-no, please don't go. Stay with me"

"What's his name?" Aedia asked, bemused by the horse in front of her as she placed a kiss on the tender skin on his nose.

"Ulysses"

"I have been meaning to ask you-" Looking away from Ulysses, Aedia turned her attention to Patroclus "-is there something that is repulsive about me to you?" There was no mistaking the sharp intake of breath as Patroclus took in what she meant.

"Aedia, no-" She inched closer to Patroclus, her grip on the shawl around her shoulders growing tighter by the minute.

"Then why do you push me away? You did it earlier in the forest and you are doing it again now. What have I done that has offended you so?" Her breathing deepened as unwillingly tears built up in her eyes. Patroclus dismounted, landing softly onto the straw bedding in the stable. Hesitantly, he closed in on Aedia, until they were so close that she thought he might kiss her.

"I don't mean to push you away, you have done nothing wrong I promise-" He lifted a hand to cup her cheek "-how could you? You-" He cut himself off, glancing away from her.

"I just don't want to hurt you, I couldn't bear it if I knew I was the one to cause you pain"

"But you are so gentle, you couldn't hurt me if you tried" He smiled, gentle fingertips moving from her cheek to her hook her chin.

"I didn't mean-" His eyes darted nervously around, as Aedia's cheeks flushed, grasping his meaning.

"Patroclus" She whispered, the air felt so close now, all her focus being on the boy stood before her. Her chest rose and fell deeply as she looked up through hooded eyelids into Patroclus's eyes. His face remained expressionless, as he ran his hand down her neck and grasped it.

He leaned in, tenderly pressing his lips to hers. Aedia trembled, moaning softly as the kiss deepened and Patroclus guided her back into the side of the stall, his hands moving to grasp her hips as her arms rose to his wrap themselves around his neck. Soft lips moved from Aedia's lips to trail down the sensitive skin of her neck, and Aedia found herself wanting to lean closer to Patroclus while also wanting to wriggle away from him at the same time to be able to think properly.

No longer was there any space between them and while a small amount of apprehension began to appear in the back of Aedia's mind, she wanted him more. Never had she felt this before, never had she felt so helpless, so under another's control that every touch of their hand started a fire beneath her skin, but she loved every minute of it. Patroclus brought his lips back to Aedias as his grip on her hips tightened and he moaned into her mouth.

"Patroclus?" She broke the kiss, her fingers playing with strands of his near shoulder-length hair.

"Yes?"

"I've never-"

"I know, it's alright-" His voice was warm and reassuring, though with a slight edge to it that Aedia had not witnessed before. "-there's no need to be afraid" he cupped her face in his hands and smiled.

"Come," He said, taking her hand and leading her away from the stables to where the stalls ended and a dimly lit granary sat. Laying her down on the hay, his hands either side of her head he brought his lips back to hers before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers, searching her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, and Aedia couldn't help but smile. The words _'I don't want to hurt you'_ running through her mind.

"Yes-" She hummed and ran her fingertips along his collarbone and shoulder. "-I want this, I want us...I want you," she said, a pulse of desire coursing through her. Sending her one last long look, he tilted his head and their lips met once more. His hands pulling at Aedia's gown as hers fumbled with his tunic. The moment he entered her a searing pain erupted within her, that shortly melted into pleasure so that she no longer cared for the pain. She had become a woman of earth and fire, no longer was Aedia a girl of air and water.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter sixteen~ In the time of Achilles_**

 ** _House of Achilles, Phthia, Greece, January 1191BC_**

 ** _~Two years before the Trojan war~_**

From above the rafters of the stables flooded in a single ray of light. Dust danced in the sunlight above Aedia and Patroclus's entangled sleeping forms.

Aedia was the first to awaken, her eyes opening slowly as she took in her surroundings. Neither of them had planned on falling asleep in the stables and yet here they were. Aedia's attention turned to Patroclus, who lay beside her on the soft hay; his arms still wrapped around her waist from the night before.

Never in the time she had known him had she ever seen him asleep. He looked too peaceful to waken, his eyes fluttering beneath their lids as he dreamt. With a gentle fingertip, Aedia traced the freckles that were dotted along his cheeks, brow bones and nose, her gaze falling to his lips. _When she had first met him she had never realized just how soft they were._

Propping herself up on her elbow, she became aware of an unfamiliar soreness, the initial tenderness between the two of them had been followed by more passion that night. They had been slower the second time around, their touches lingering as they drank one another in.

 _"Don't stop" Aedia had whispered to him, he did not. Their mouths opened under one another. How Aedia had trembled beneath the caress of his hands like a fawn taking its first steps._

"Patroclus?" At long last, she was able to see those beautiful eyes once again as he too awakened. They fell onto her moments after opening, a smile lifted at the corners of his lips.

"Aedia" A breathy, tired Patroclus replied. His hand moving from her waist to smooth her hair and curl it around his fingers.

"We fell asleep" He hummed, his hand moving from her hair to her cheek, running his thumb along her cheekbone.

"We did"

"You are not worried that someone will find us?-" Remembering that there were stable hands that saw to the horses in the mornings, Aedia was quick to untangle herself from Patroclus. He let out a groan "-Or has found us? What if someone saw us while we slept?!"

Huffing, he stretched out amongst the hay, sated and still in a high from the night before.

"If they did they will not say anything" Aedia turned her head over her shoulder and looked back to Patroclus, frustrated that he was seemingly unafraid of the consequences of them being caught.

"And if they do?"

In one swift movement, Patroclus was up off of the hay and in front of Aedia. Taking her hand into his and lifting it to his lips, leaving a trail of kisses along her arm and then moving to the soft, sensitive skin of her neck.

"You didn't answer my question" She was ever conscious of the hand at her waist, the warm lips at her neck. Despite her fears, her head lulled back, her hands reaching out for some part of Patroclus to grip on to. They came into contact with his chest; muscular and firm.

She pushed away from him.

"You didn't answer my question" Aedia said again, suppressing a smile at his begrudged expression. Determined to not let him distract her.

"The sun only rose a few hours ago, it is still early, the stable hands won't have come in here yet" _It was a good answer._

"Someone else could have come in here at any point during the night" Aedia's hands went to her hips, her breathing deepening as Patroclus took slow steps towards her.

"Yes, they could have-" He stopped, now inches from her. Openly eyeing her lips. "-And what a sight they would have beheld"

She gasped and he smirked, seizing the opportunity to claim her lips for his own. His hands wrapping around her middle and pulling her to him, as her own instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck. Just as the kiss began to deepen, high pitch voices of the female servants starting to go about their daily chores carried over to the stables.

In shock, Aedia was abruptly ripped from the haze that she had fallen into so sweetly. Breaking the kiss, her attention was diverted to just outside the large stable doors.

"I need to leave" Aedia announced, looking back to Patroclus, whose grip on her middle remained.

"You can leave now, but we both know you will be back" At the amused glint in the depths of his blue eyes, she scoffed, pressed one last kiss to his lips and left.

The fresh, morning sea air enveloped her senses as she stepped out of the stables, heading home past the front entrance to the house.

It was quiet and still, with only the momentary sound of a servant sweeping the floor or moving a vase.

That was when she heard it; the murmur of gossip being exchanged between two serving girls in the far corner of the entrance hall. Hearing her name mentioned, she slowed to a stop.

"The king wasn't happy when he found out, but Patroclus retaliated, he said it was his choice who he spent his time with and as he was exiled his previous status did not create any problems. It didn't end well lets put it that way"

"Do you think he loves her?"

"I think he-" The serving girl trailed off, having caught sight of Aedia out the corner of her eye. Aedia looked between the two of them, taking in their shocked expressions. She backed away, continuing on past the entrance to the house and along the cliffs. The same series of thoughts swirling round and round in her mind.

 _Did he love her? Did she?_ She was beginning to think that what she felt for him was love. _What girl her age would not have succumbed to his smile, charms and wit?_ But whether or not he felt the same for her was another matter. Several times she had been close to asking him when the moment was ripe and she felt sure of what his answer would be, but always she had held back, surely she should know by now?

"Aedia?" She had been so consumed in her thoughts that she had not noticed that she had walked past the rocky hill that led to her father's house, and was instead nearing town. Achima and Eos stood before her.

"We are going to the baths, we were just coming to see if you wanted to come with us?" Eos smiled fondly at Aedia, her arm interlinked with Achima's.

"Yes, I would love to" Eos squealed in delight, her free arm coming up to reach for Aedia's, as they turned back in the direction of town.

"I am so glad that you wanted to come with us, and that we found you here rather than at home, or else we would have had to climb that ghastly hill"

"Why weren't you at home? It is still so early" Achima spoke up from beside Eos, her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes moving from the sea to Aedia.

"I was just taking an early morning walk"

"Past Patroclus's house?" Eos laughed, sharing a look with Achima who also went to speak.

"Has something happened between you two?" The question made her pause, her heart raced in her chest. Would she tell them? What would they think of her for not having waited for marriage? Instead, she decided to tell them something else entirely.

"I met Patroclus's parents yesterday..." She trailed off hoping it would be enough to distract them.

"Oh, so that's why you were up so early?" Eos furrowed her eyebrows, seemingly trying to piece it all together in her head. While Aedia trusted Eos and Achima to not tell anyone about what had happened between her and Patroclus, she wanted it to for now stay a secret between them. Something that they could cherish alone for a while longer.

Eventually, they found themselves outside the doors of the baths. Slipping the entrance fee into the hands of the slave stood outside, Aedia followed behind Achima and Eos inside. Very much aware that the soreness in her abdomen had not yet subsided. Determined to not raise any suspicion, Aedia kept to small talk and adamantly remained off of the topic of Patroclus.

"I heard that the island of Opus was taken by Agamemnon-" Eos said, her eyes fleeting between Achima and Aedia as they lowered themselves into the communal stone bath in the female area of the baths.

"Opus?! That's not far from here. Do you think Agamemnon will turn his attention to Phthia?" Achima's fears were evident in her eyes, tense posture and suddenly thoughtful expression.

"But what does Phthia have that Agamemnon would want?-" Aedia began, starting to lather olive soap onto her arms and chest. "-after all we are but a small town by the sea. There are many towns such as this"

"Yes, but we have the best warrior in all of Greece.-" Eos replied, pale and withdrawn "-Achilles _is_ thought to be the fiercest warrior in all the world. What king would not want such a man by his side?"

"Achilles fights only for himself, not for any king. He would not fight for Agamemnon." Aedia shook off their fears, washing her hair and un-tangling the knots with her fingers.

"I believe he would if left with no other choice" Achima said solemnly, reaching for the olive soap herself. The topic of Agamemnon taking over Phthia had turned the conversation sour. If Agamemnon's gaze did turn to Phthia, if he wanted Achilles to fight for him, Opus was close enough that he would be able to reach the city within a few days, if the weather was fair and Poseidon blessed the voyage less than that. Aedia prayed that Achima and Eos's fears remained unfounded.

They left the baths shortly after, each going their separate ways. Aedia remained in town, choosing to visit the winter market and see if she could find Adonia. It was not long before she spotted her, chatting among other slaves that had also visited the market.

"Adonia?" As soon as Adonia's eyes fell upon Aedia she frowned, her lips turning into a firm line. Brushing past the other slaves she took Aedia's wrist and pulled her into the shadows of the theater.

"Where have you been?!"

"Achilles' house" Suddenly Aedia felt like a child once again, despite Adonia being a few years younger than Adonia she was wise beyond her years. Adonia scoffed and without hesitation she slapped Aedia across the face, hard. Then, she hugged her.

"I was so worried. Helios has spent all night in the forest searching for you. I cannot believe you would be so selfish"

"I did not think you would notice-" Adonia pulled away, her hands still placed on Aedia's shoulders. Aedia quickly glanced around at the passing people going about their everyday business. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed what had just happened. "-In truth, I didn't think at all."

"What were you even doing there all night?" Adonia searched Aedia's eyes and expression for the answer. Slowly her hands dropped to her side as realization overcame her.

"By the gods."

"I didn't mean it to go so far, but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry I caused you and father so much worry" Adonia stayed silent, her eyes not meeting Aedia's. Taking her wrist once more, Adonia led Aedia into a quiet alleyway, where the houses were built close together and the winter sun was unable to shine onto it. The perfect place to have a private conversation away from prying eyes and ears.

"Are you in pain?" Adonia suddenly spoke up, as Aedia leant against the cool stone pillar of a nearby house for support.

"A little" Adonia's only form of response was a single nod of her head. It was only then that Aedia noticed how much her disappearance had taken its toll on her. Her tight curls were frizzy and out of place, loose around her shoulders, and her normally bright eyes were blemished with fatigue.

"I will make a herbal drink for you" With that, she moved past Aedia and made towards the centre of town.

"Wait!-" Aedia was quick to follow after her, grabbing her arm in an attempt to stop her. "-How do you know this herbal drink will even help?"

Reluctantly, Adonia turned her head over her shoulder to look at Aedia. With a sad smile, Adonia gave her answer.

"My mother used to have me and my sisters drink it, before your father bought me and I came to Phthia. My previous master was not so kind to us as Helios is." She took Aedia's hand into hers and pressed a kiss to it, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I will gather the herbs for you" She left without another word or further explanation. It was in that moment that Aedia realized just how much she did not know about Adonia, how little her and Helios truly knew about Adonia's past before she came to Phthia. Aedia had always assumed that she had been split from her family and that is what made her so sad at times, how naive she had been. How so very naive.

Making her way back home along the sea cliffs, Aedia spotted a ship on the distant. The ship of a king. It was far bigger than any ship out on the sea, far grander than anything else Phthia normally saw come into its docks. On the beach below stood Patroclus, alone, watching what Aedia suspected to be the ship of his father, Menotius, leaving. She went to him, moving across the sandy beach until she was but a few yards from him.

He had not yet noticed her, his gaze remaining on the ship that was growing smaller and smaller in the distance. His arms were crossed and his postured was stiffened, his shoulder length hair blowing softly in the wind behind him. Her footfalls were silent amidst the sound of the waves hitting the shoreline. She came to a stop beside him and only then did he turn to look at her, it was but a brief glance.

"They left an hour ago. My father wanted to go back to Opus to negotiate with Agamemnon while his mood was still favorable having taken the island for himself-" Brooding silently to himself, he sat down onto the sand. His sandaled feet placed so that the waves brushed up against them. The water was bitterly cold but he did not seem to pay any heed to it. "-the only reason they even came to visit was because I had broken my arm. Now that I am better and all is well my father sees no reason to be here, and so once more I am left here while they return to Opus".

"I'm sorry" Aedia said, sitting down beside Patroclus and placing her arms around her knees.

"What for?"

"I heard the servants talking when I left. I know that your father does not like me. I know it ended on bad terms-" She forced herself to look into those blue eyes that held so much emotion all in one look. "-I would hate to be the reason for you and your father arguing, I should never have even gone in to the atrium, then none of this would have happened and your parents might still be here"

Wordlessly, he leaned forward and kissed her. His hand coming up to take hold of the nape of her neck.

When Patroclus pulled away Aedia did not miss the look in his eye.

"My father is old and steadfast in his ways. I cannot change how he thinks or feels, only I hold dominion over my choices, he no longer has a say in what I do. I made sure he knew this-" His warm breath fanned over her face as his hand lifted to cup her cheek. "-I choose you, Aedia, if you will have me"

 _She chose him too_. Smiling up at him before she brought his lips back to her own. Actions were often louder than words and in this instance that rung true.


	17. Chapter Seventeen Indication of war

_**Chapter Seventeen~ In the time of Achilles**_

 _ **Helios's house, Phthia, Greece, January 1191BC**_

The morning air had a bite to it as Aedia climbed onto her father's cart, taking the reins into her hands as the slaves put the last of the summer grain bags onto the cart; a mixture of wheat and barley inside them. Helios always kept some of his grain in storage for the winter, when it would be scarce and the demand would be higher, he saw it as an opportunity for him to make money until the spring came.

"You sell those bags for no less than their worth. If you are given a hard time you remind them that grain is hard to come by this winter-" Helios limped to the side of the cart, his hand gripping the wood tightly for support. The injuries that he had sustained from Dymas still troubled him, more so now that winter had truly set in. "-are you sure you can do this?"

Aedia smiled encouragingly down at him, taking up the slack in the reins, preparing to leave for town.

"Yes, father. I would not have asked to sell the bags if I thought I could not bargain a good price. I will be fine, you shall see" Slightly more convinced with the idea, Helios nodded, gave Aedia a lopsided grin and stepped away from the cart.

"You remind me so much of your mother-" He paused, smiling softly "-now be off with you before I decide to go with you!" Feeling more than a little proud of herself, she clicked her tongue and the ox moved forwards into a walk and down the rocky hill that led into town.

She would be passing the ruins and Aedia found herself secretly hoping that Patroclus would be training with Achilles when she did. The highlight of her days was always when she could finish her chores for the day and pay a visit to Patroclus, _he always knew just what to say to make her smile._

The cart turned the corner close to where the temple ruins lay. While Aedia was able to just catch sight of two sets of spears and shields propped up against the stone columns, there were no signs of any training taking place. Slightly disappointed, Aedia kept her gaze fixed on the oxen. Her father would not thank her if they tried to take their own path down the steep cliffside that ran alongside the path.

In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the familiar figure of Patroclus, stood on the steps alone, his wooden sword held before him as he slashed and swung at the invisible enemy before him. Aedia could not help but admire the way he moved the sword through the air, so swift and precise, as untrained in warfare as she was. Hearing the sound of the cartwheels moving over the rocks, he turned, at last, to look over his shoulder, squinting into the low morning sunlight to decipher who he was looking at.

Patroclus was too far away to call out to Aedia, but she could tell from the softened expression on his face that he had seen her. Lowering the sword to his side, he slowly strolled to the side of the path, leaning against the olive tree, his gaze un-moving from her.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be awake?" A challenging smirk played at his lips, as Aedia pulled the ox to a stop. Already thinking of a response.

"And how many times have I had to wait for you to wake up?" She tilted her head to the side, suppressing the grin that was bursting to come out. "-Sometimes late into the afternoon?"

He snickered, placing the training sword against the olive tree and taking deliberate slow steps towards the cart. _He always knew just what to do to make her heart race._

He didn't speak until he had climbed up beside her on the cart. His hand rising to move her hair to the side, fingers brushing lightly across her cool skin.

 _"_ I suppose this makes us even" He placed a single kiss to her neck, hooking her chin with his finger to turn her head to face him.

"Yes, I suppose it does" Her voice was soft now, as she eyed his lips. He inched closer, his eyes moving between her reddened lips and half-closed lids.

"Am I interrupting?" The commanding voice of Achilles caused Aedia to jump, sliding away from Patroclus across the seat and re-gaining her grip on the reins. When neither Aedia nor Patroclus responded, Achilles laughed gleefully.

"I am, aren't I? Well don't let me stop you" He raised his eyebrows teasingly at Patroclus, who sneered at him in return. When had Achilles moved out of sight behind a column of the ruins, Aedia smiled widely over at Patroclus, her cheeks flushed.

Closing the gap between them, he kissed her.

No sooner than he had pressed his lips to hers he had pulled away, well aware that he had caught her unaware and revelling in her shock.

"I will see you later" He said as he leapt down from the cart, once again picking up his training sword. His beautiful blue eyes remaining trained on her as she gave a click of her tongue to get the ox to move onward.

For so early in the morning the town market was busy with other local farmers and merchants. Life was harder in the winter, money and paying customers weren't so easy to come by. Setting up her stall, Aedia readied the grain bags for sale. Adonia would join her shortly to help, just as soon as she had finished making Helios's breakfast and setting the slaves to their tasks for the day.

As time passed, the number of people in the market grew until midday when the numbers were at their peak. With it brought the customers that were less willing to part with their money.

"If you will sell four bags to me for two silver drachmas I will consider it." An elderly farmer, who needed the grain for his livestock, was one of them.

"Grain is hard to come by during the winter, you must know this sir. I cannot sell the grain to you so cheaply, that is less than what we paid for the grain seeds, to begin with"

"I won't go any higher!"

Aedia was determined to make Helios proud of her and so was equally unwilling to part with the bags of grain for anything less than their worth.

"Four silver drachma for four bags of grain. Take it or leave it, but I would wager that you would be hard pushed to find such fine grain for such a price elsewhere" Disgruntled, the man reached for his money. Clumsily throwing four silver drachma in Aedia's direction. Without uttering another word he took his bags of grain and left, but not before sending Aedia a harsh glare.

"Aedia?!" Adonia, out of breath and red in the face, came running to the stall.

"What? What is it?!" The horror in Adonia's eyes said it all. Something was terribly wrong.

"Agamemnon's emissary's are on their way to find Achilles. King Agamemnon wants him to fight for him!" Feeling her blood run cold, Aedia left Adonia to tend to the stall while she left as quickly as she could for Achilles' house. The first place she knew Agamemnon's men would look for him _._ The ground was wet and slippery, making Aedia slide and lose her footing. But she would not let that stop her, she had to find Achilles before them to warn him of their coming.

Running through the meadow, her gown held up to avoid tripping over it, Aedia burst inside the house. Passing shocked servants whose eyes bore into her back as she searched for Achilles. At last, she found him, lounging in the atrium, a goblet of wine in one hand and a slice of cheese in the other.

"Achilles?" He turned, his smile dropping as he took in Aedia's appearance. Putting both the cheese and goblet aside he rose from his seat to stand before her.

"Yes?"

"Agamemnon's emissary's are looking for you. Word has it they are going to ask you to fight for them-" He frowned, looking to his mother, Thetis, who having heard the commotion had come inside from the gardens "-it is non-negotiable"

"You know this to be true?" He eyed her carefully, tense and fear swimming in the depths of his eyes. Not for himself, but for the people of Phthia. Agamemnon was not known to let anyone or anything get in the way of what he wanted. There was a reason he had obtained nearly the entirety of the Greek nations to fight for him.

"I do" He nodded solemnly, with one swift movement of his head he turned to a servant boy, stood in the corner, quietly holding a platter of cheese.

"Seek out Eudoras. He is to come here immediately-" Achilles gestured with his head towards the door "-Quickly! There is no time to waste!"

Leaving the platter, the boy bolted outside in search of Achilles' Myrmidon war general. Achilles had chosen wisely, nobody would suspect a servant boy of anything more than being eager to carry out his master's tasks. As soon as the boy was out of sight, Achilles made for Thetis.

"Mother, prepare, we must accommodate them, treat them as though they are kings in their own right. We cannot falter now, we must show them no weakness, Agamemnon can suspect nothing of us but that which we let him" With a brief nod of her head, she left in a hurry for the kitchens to instruct the servants to cook the finest of dishes.

Achilles then turned in the direction of Patroclus' room.

"Patroclus?!"

It was not long before he too appeared in the atrium, concerned, but remaining composed.

"Agamemnon's emissaries will be here any moment. We must treat them with every respect, they cannot think we are not loyal to them. I will need you to help me with this" Patroclus stood taller, nodding in understanding. With the sunlight from the corridor flooding in behind him, creating a golden halo around him, he looked more like a prince than ever. An exiled prince yes, but that did not change the dignity with which he carried himself.

"If this goes badly, we could be forced to fight for Phthia. We need to avoid that at all costs. We have very little time to prepare for their arrival, do what you must but be ready to greet them" Patroclus remained silent, but once more nodded. Achilles clapped a hand against his back, before clasping his hands on Patroclus' shoulders.

"I knew I could count on you" He smiled proudly, but it was short-lived, as the servant boy returned with who Aedia could only think to be Eudoras.

"You asked for my presence, my lord?" Achilles led Eudoras away into the entrance hall. Alone, at last, Aedia was finally able to turn her attention to Patroclus. Everything had been perfect the way it was, now Agamemnon threatened everything they held dear. For what felt like years, Aedia had lived in peace and safety in Pthia. If Pthia was under Agamemnon's control, that peace would not last long - he was not known to preach peace, but war.

Aedia made for Patroclus, reaching for him as he pulled her into his embrace. Her head rested upon his shoulder as she took in his soothing scent, her eyelids briefly closing. Nothing would be the same again, _the fates would make sure of that._

"Promise me you won't let them take you away from me? If they want Achilles to fight for them, let him go. Don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger" He pulled away from her enough to be able to look at her properly. He surveyed her closely, from the tears welling up in her eyes to the slight furrow of her brows. Taking hold of her wrist, he led her into the corridor.

"Nothing could take me away from you-" Tenderly, he kissed her forehead. "-I promise" He whispered to her, his voice hoarse, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he rested his forehead against her own.

Moments later, he stepped back and took her hand in his. His other hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"Stay beside me"

Hand in hand, they stepped outside of the house and stopped when they reached Achilles, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks greeting their ears.

Three men appeared over the brow of the hill, one of them, Aedia knew to be Nestor. He was Agamemnon's most trusted advisor and had helped Agamemnon take over half of the Greek nations. His appearance matched that of the rumours she had heard from Eos; shoulder-length grey waves and a beard to match. While King Odysseus was said to be the one with a "silver tongue" Nestor was also renowned throughout Greece to also be particularly eloquent. No doubt it was how he had found himself as a royal advisor to Agamemnon.

"Achilles, son of Peleus?" Nestor asked, his eyes instantly latching onto Achilles. With his blue eyes, bold figure and blonde hair, he was hard to miss. Not many Greek had such features.

"Yes?" Achilles replied, muscular arms crossing over each other as he surveyed the three men for any signs of weapons. It was a display and Achilles played his part well.

"I have come here on behalf of King Agamemnon. He wishes you and your Myrmidons to fight for him whenever he calls. He also wants control over the town of Pthia and all of its surrounding territories."

"That sounds less like a wish and more like a command." Achilles stepped forward from between Patroclus and Eudoras. He was not much taller than Nestor, nor the emissaries, but his muscular form and the look in his eyes was enough to make the emissaries timidly move away from him.

"King Agamemnon-"

"He is not King here. By what right does he ask for me and my Myrmidons? What gives him control over these lands?-" Achilles began, his eyes darkening "-My father once ruled Pthia, they are now under my protection. I will not see them in the hands of another so easily" Nestor bowed his head, his lips taught and eyes stern. Before either of them could continue they were caught off guard by Thetis, she approached them with all of the regalness and dignity that you would expect from a woman rumoured to be a goddess of the sea.

"It is not customary for us to greet our guests in such a manner. I do apologise, we heard of your coming and so have prepared you a meal. Will you dine with us?" Despite its appearance, it was not a question, but a demand of her own to try and sway the negotiations in their favour.

"How kind" Though the atmosphere remained heavy, the distraction had helped to ease the building tension between Achilles and Nestor.

Thetis smiled, lifting an elegant hand towards the doorway and beckoning to be followed inside. Aedia's firmly gripped Patroclus' as they followed behind Achilles and Eudoras into the dining room. When male guests came and politics were to be spoken about, it was not often that woman were present, which would mean that Aedia and Thetis would have to wait outside.

When the men began to seat themselves at the table, Aedia couldn't help but notice as Thetis whispered into Achilles' ear, sending a long look his way as she guided Aedia out of the room and shut the doors behind them.

"What happens now?" Aedia spoke up as Thetis sat her down on a seat in the atrium.

"We wait.-" Her eyes moved to the double doors, behind which the future of Pthia was currently being discussed. "-I have told Achilles that he must get us the best possible deal he can and that his pride should come after that of Pthia"

The discussions went on long into the evening, it was only when night began to fall and the atrium darkened, that the men stepped out from the dining room. Achilles led the way, followed closely by Nestor, Agamemnon's emissaries, Eudoras and Patroclus. Not one of them looked particularly pleased. Though there was one thing about Achilles that stood out to Aedia the most, while the other men looked tired and ready for bed, Achilles still looked as awake as he had earlier that day.

Once in the atrium, Nestor stopped and turned to face Achilles.

"I will inform King Agamemnon of our agreement. While it is not what he had hoped for, I am certain I will be able to sway him so that he does not take Pthia to war." He went to leave but paused, and once more looked back to Achilles "If I am unable to do so, expect Agamemnon to take action. Prepare for the worst, but hope for the best"

And with that, Nestor and Agamemnon's emissaries left. The house fell quiet, the only sound that of the waves and the rustle of trees in the garden outside.

Thetis was the one to break that silence.

"What agreement did you manage to come to?" Her voice was steady, but the quiver of her voice said otherwise.

"I am to fight for Agamemnon when he commands it-" Achilles reached for his goblet of wine and took a seat in an empty chair -"the Myrmidons will remain here in Pthia, in the situation of a declaration of war on Greece, myself and my Myrmidons are to fight alongside Agamemnon's forces or risk punishment."

"But he wanted both you and the Myrmidons-"

"I told Nestor that I am worth an entire army if it is another army that Agamemnon is looking for then he only needs me"

"But?" Thetis asked, her posture getting taller and straighter.

"But, if Agamemnon should disagree with these terms then it is within his rights to ask us to fight-" He hastily took a swig of his wine "-Nestor warned that if he were to become angered enough it is possible that he will go against protocol and launch an attack on the city. As King of nearly all of Greece, should he do so, there are few that would stand against him for fear that his eye would then fall on them"

"His greed will be the death of him!" Thetis spat, her eyes narrowed and face tense. The way in which she had spoken it seemed more like a prophecy than a curse. Thetis was known for her abilities to see into the future. She had foreseen Achilles birth before he was even conceived.

"Eudoras?" At the mention of his name, his back straightened and his eyes lifted to meet Achilles'.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Ready the army, make sure they are prepared in case of an attack on the city" With a bow and a single nod of his head, Eudoras departed into the night.

"Achilles-" Thetis began, but his hand lifted to quieten her. While he sent her an apologetic look, he stood and made for his room. Bidding goodnight to Aedia and Patroclus, Thetis left for her own room shortly after.

"Will you come outside with me?" It was the first-word Aedia had heard him speak all evening. Caught up in thoughts about the future of Pthia, it took her a moment to respond.

"Yes, of course" She took his awaiting hand and he led her outside into the gardens and into the refreshing night air.

"You are worried aren't you?" Patroclus had a knack for knowing when something was on her mind.

"Yes" Was all she could muster in reply. Her attention turning to the flowers and plants that lined the walkway.

"Would it help you to talk about it?" He stopped walking, sitting down on the grass and gesturing for her to sit beside him. It was reasonably warm for a winter's night. It was cloudy, enabling much of the warmth that the earth had absorbed throughout the day to stay.

"I fear that should Agamemnon want the Myrmidons to fight alongside Achilles, that you will go with them" Patroclus' head quickly turned to look at her, frowning, lips parted as he went to speak.

"I know that you dream of going to war, Patroclus. You have said it many times. I just don't want to watch you leave and know that you may never return. I went through that so often as a child with my father that I do not think I could bear it a second time around" Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks as her breathing quickened.

"It is true that I wish to fight someday, but it will not be this war. Achilles would never allow it, not to mention Thetis-" He cut himself off, moving closer to Aedia and stroking her hair away from her face. "-I don't want to leave you knowing that I may never come back, nor do I want to put you through that pain. Yes, a day will come when I will fight alongside Achilles, but he would only ever allow me to fight when he knew I was ready"

"I want you to _promise_ me that you will not fight in this war. I cannot bear the thought of never hearing your voice again, of never again feeling your lips against mine or your caress upon my skin. It makes me sick just thinking of it! Promise me, Patroclus." Patroclus was quick to draw her to him, burying his face into her hair.

"I promise" _And with all his heart he meant it._


	18. Chapter 18 Agamemnon's attack

_**Chapter Eighteen ~ In the time of Achilles**_

 _ **Agamemnon's ship, Greece, 1191 BC**_

Nestor stood waiting before the tent of Agamemnon, the scroll enclosed with Achilles defiance tucked beneath his arm.

A slave boy had been sent in just moments before to announce that Nestor had returned from his negotiations with Achilles. Now there was nothing left but for Nestor to face Agamemnon.

He had thought of not returning, to let the gossip spread until it reached the ears of his king. Though he was no coward, what man would willingly bear ill news to a king known for his love of warfare?

Silently, Nestor pushed aside the tent flaps and stepped inside. He found Agamemnon in high spirits, there was no doubt of his confidence in his most trusted advisor.

Not until his eyes fell upon Nestor.

"Well?" Agamemnon asked, bringing a goblet of wine to his lips.

"Achilles will not hand over Phthia, nor its surrounding territories, and his Myrmidons will not fight for you."

The goblet of wine fell with a clang onto the ship's deck, and red wine poured out onto the wood like blood from a wound. Agamemnon stood from his throne, his face contorted with anger.

"How dare he! How dare they treat me in such a manner!"

"There is more," Nestor spoke quietly, his voice only just being heard over Agamemnon's.

Agamemnon stopped, his eyes ablaze and hands tightly balled up into fists.

"Oh is there?" Agamemnon snarled, raising his eyebrows in question and slowly moving towards Nestor.

"Achilles will fight for you-" Agamemnon froze "-but he will fight alone."

"I trusted you to get Phthia for me after you advised against an attack on the city, now you have made me look a fool." Agamemnon moved to stand before Nestor, his anger now having calmed, but still there nonetheless.

"I wanted to bring good news, my king, but Achilles, he is a man who fights for no flag, who listens to no one, he could not be persuaded otherwise."

"If I cannot persuade him to hand over Phthia and for him and his Myrmidons to fight for me, I must use the hand of force. I made my deal clear, now I must also make it clear what punishment comes with denying a King." Agamemnon smiled devilishly and went back to sit upon his throne.

"You will take Phthia to war?"

"Oh no, the time for negotiations and war has passed. I will attack and take the city by force. Then the boy will have no choice but to agree to my terms. And he will, Nestor, _he will_."

Chuckling with glee, Agamemnon began to leave the tent, only to pause and turn to Nestor.

"As for you, you can relinquish all the titles and benefits befitting a kings advisor-" His lips turned up into a sneer "-you will no longer give me counsel, nor call yourself 'royal advisor', you are now no one. You can return to your lands in Pylos, though perhaps I shall take those from you too in recompense for your failure."

Nestor knew that the only way to persuade Agamemnon of his loyalty was to give him one last piece of information that would give him power over Achilles. This was his last chance to keep his position as a royal advisor.

"My king-" He lowered himself to his knees, bowing his head "-there is more I have not told you. I have information that will give you leverage over Achilles."

Agamemnon's eyes darkened with delight and he moved to stand before Nestor, placing a meaty hand on his shoulder.

"Go on."

"There is a girl, close to his family, I believe she will be of use to you." Nestor glanced up, hoping the revelation had had an effect on Agamemnon.

 _It had._

He laughed like a child discovering a secret that no one else knew.

"She lives in the hills, I have a man, Dymas, who has his quarrels with her father. So long as he receives his justice he will lead us directly to her."

"Nestor, I underestimated you. This is precisely what I need. I have found Achilles weakness!"

In the city of Phthia Aedia stood watching the Myrmidon soldiers prepare for an attack, her eyes passing over men who had trained to fight their entire lives, this was what they lived for. There was no fear in their eyes, only worry for their families.

All of the citizens had been ordered to return to the safety of their homes, to barricade all windows and doors and ready themselves to protect their families.

The city streets had since fallen silent and empty.

Eudoras, Achilles' second in command and oldest friend, spotted Aedia and hastily made for her.

"My lady, it is not safe for you to be here. An attack on the city is imminent."

"I know, and I shall return to my home as soon as I am able to see Patroclus." She replied defiantly, despite the look in Eudoras' eyes.

"I do not think that is wise." Eudoras shook his head, his eyes wordlessly pleading with her to leave.

"Eudoras." From behind him, Achilles appeared, already in his distinctive golden armour and ready to fight.

"My lord-" He said with a low bow. "-I was just trying to tell-"

As if already knowing what he was going to say, Achilles raised his hand.

"Patroclus has been eager to see Aedia, she will be seen safely home after. Come, we need to talk." Achilles led Eudoras away and from behind them, Patroclus stepped forward.

"Aedia." He reached for her, and she for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Pulling her to him he looked down longingly into her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here-" He began, but she was quick to silence him, pressing a finger to his lips.

"I wanted to see you before I went back to my father." Patroclus smiled briefly then frowned.

"Do you still have the dagger I gave you?" She nodded, moving his hand from her waist down to her thigh to which the dagger was strapped.

"I want you to use it, do not hesitate, not for anything."

Aedia cupped his face in her hands and leaned up, lightly brushing her lips against his.

"I will not be in any danger. Perhaps you will find me waiting for you in the stables." He groaned, tilted his head down and kissed her, giving her thigh a sharp squeeze in response.

"Maybe you won't make it to the stables." He replied, his mouth turning sensually at the corners. Smiling, she gave him a playful shove and stepped backwards out of his reach.

The city's warning bell broke her from his spell.

She spun to face the turret where armed lookouts swung the heavy bell back and forth, sending out a resounding dong that echoed throughout the city.

It was a warning to all who heard it that Agamemnon was on his way and a reminder that not everyone would survive the night.

Patroclus reached her in a matter of seconds, taking her hand and leading her to the cart, helping her up into the seat before swiftly moving around the cart and climbing on himself, taking the reins in his hands and urging the Oxen forwards.

They passed the Myrmidons who had now sprung into action, taking up their positions, hiding behind large columns and down darkened alleyways. Ready to take Agamemnon's men by surprise.

Aedia's eyes remained on the sea as the cart climbed the hill, watching as warships drew closer to the beaches.

"Do you think we can beat them?" Aedia spoke softly, though Patroclus heard her, turning his head hesitantly to look at her.

"Yes, we have Achilles and the Myrmidons, if there was ever going to be anyone who could beat them it would be him." Patroclus replied truthfully, his eyes holding no hint of a lie within them when Aedia, at last, met his eyes.

"And if we do not? What will become of Phthia...of us?" Patroclus did not answer her and instead looked away, his eyes fixed on the path ahead, his jaw tightly clenched. _He was worried too._

When they finally reached her father's house, Aedia hopped down from the cart, taking Patroclus' hand as they stepped inside, being met by Adonia and Helios. And when her father's eyes fell upon them, she was glad of his hand being in hers; strong and sure.

"Where have you been?!" Helios stepped forward, eyeing Patroclus' and Aedia's conjoined hands.

"I wanted to see Patroclus before the attack, please do not blame him, he did not know that I was still in town." Aedia pleaded her father, feeling Patroclus' grip on her hand tighten.

Helios slowly nodded, still angry but now having to focus on their safety.

"The slaves have all been brought to the house to protect us should Agamemnon's men come this far up into the hills. We have nailed shut all of the windows and the back door. All that is left is to wait and be on the lookout for any soldiers who come near the house."

Adonia crossed the hallway as Aedia made for her, outstretching her arms to bring her into a hug.

"I am so glad you are ok, I was so worried for you when I heard the warning bells start to ring." Adonia whispered into Aedia's ear.

It was then that Helios's gaze fell to Patroclus.

"Thank you for bringing her to me safely, I am indebted to you." Helios moved towards Patroclus, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it, before turning away from him to face the slaves waiting in an apprehensive silence in the corner of the room.

Helios's slaves were skilled farm workers, strong and good with the scythe but none of them were soldiers. For some, this would be the first time they had even held a sword. As Helios began to give out orders to the slaves, Aedia took Patroclus' hand and led him into the atrium.

"You must return to Thetis and make sure she is safe-" Aedia began, but Patroclus cut her off.

"No, I will stay with you, she has Achilles' best Myrmidons to keep her safe while you only have farm workers. I would not be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you." He moved closer to her, cupping her cheek in his hand and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You will not sway me, Patroclus, Achilles would not forgive you if he learned that you were not there to protect her. She is his mother and a valuable hostage for Agamemnon should he need to force Achilles into submission."

Patroclus defiantly shook his head and brought her into his arms, his hands falling to her waist as hers went to his chest.

"I am not leaving you. You need me here as much as you might deny it."

" _Please_ , do this for me. I will be fine, Agamemnon's men will never come this far out of the town and besides, what would they want from me? I am but a farmers daughter, they have nothing to gain from attacking the farm. Now go." She pushed away from him, unwrapping herself from his arms. Knowing that if she stayed there a moment longer she would crumble and give in.

Stubbornly, he remained where he was.

"Patroclus-"

Suddenly, he made for her, pressing his lips to hers, his hands running through her hair. Slowly, he pulled away, well aware of the effect the sudden burst of passion had had on Aedia.

"Since it appears that neither of us is going to give in, let us make a compromise."

"Go on." Aedia breathed out, the hand on her waist swaying her answer in his favour.

"I will return to Thetis if you promise me that if Agamemnon's men come here, you will run-" Aedia's lips parted as she tried to cut him off "-you will not look back nor try to be the hero, you run as fast as you can away from here and if you can, and you come and find me is that understood?"

Unable to deny him she nodded her head.

"But-" He silenced her with another kiss, his lips soft against hers, before reluctantly pulling away from her and making for the door.

"Be careful," Aedia called out to him, watching as he stopped to glance back at her once more.

"Just know that I am doing this for you-" A smirk lifted at his lips "-and I will expect to see you in the stables once we beat Agamemnon."

She laughed and shooed him outside, waiting in the doorway as he began the journey to Achilles' house and the Oxen attached to the cart were moved into the barn.

"Aedia?" From behind her, Adonia called out, gesturing for her to follow her. Closing the door, Aedia followed Adonia through the unlit hallways and down into Adonia's room.

"If Agamemnon's men come to the house the last place they will think to find you is in here-" Adonia explained as she shut the door behind her. "-it will give us time to escape if they try to force their way in."

Sitting down on the bed, Aedia pulled her shawl closer to her.

"Why did you ask Patroclus to leave? You know he will only worry for your safety." Aedia flinched at the sound of Adonia's voice in the quiet room.

"I wanted him to be with Thetis because she is the most likely target that Agamemnon will pick to take hostage. She needs him more than I do."

"Do you know how much he will worry for you? You heard him, we need him more than she does, she has highly trained Myrmidon soldiers, while we have slaves who have never held a sword before!"

"I did what I thought was right, Adonia, pray tell why you would have done differently?"

"Because they know that you are with Patroclus, they saw you with him! They know that Thetis is going to be too hard to get hold of, so who do you think Agamemnon will go after instead?"

Aedia defiantly shook her head, standing from the bed and moving to the window and peeking through the shutters, searching the darkness for Agamemnon's men.

"How do you know this?" Aedia whispered, catching sight of lit torches appearing through the trees.

"I have been speaking to the servants that work for Achilles, they told me her fears for your safety tonight. Thetis sees things, has visions that have come true in the past. She forsaw Helios's death and you being used against Achilles as a bargaining chip."

Pulling herself away from the shutters, Aedia turned back to face Adonia.

"But why? How would they even know where to find me?"

"Who has cause to want Helios dead? Who would stop at nothing to get revenge on you both for what you put them through?"

"Dymas." Aedia replied, fear-stricken and wide-eyed at the revelation. Tears filled her eyes as she bit her lip and paced the room.

"But how? Dymas was banished from Phthia!"

"If Phthia falls to Agamemnon it won't matter if he was banished. There will be no one who would dare to question him." Adonia's voice trembled as fear swirled within her eyes.

Outside Helios' slaves had spotted the oncoming wall of Agamemnon's men and the fighting began. Swords clashed and the cries of dying men echoed over to Aedia and Adonia.

"Adonia, we need to leave while we still can." Aedia rushed over her words, unable to look away from the horrors outside.

"No, we stay here. If we leave now they will catch us!"

Aedia's stomach dropped as three figures appeared from the underbrush, bringing more men with them. She recognised the sharp, aged face of Dymas, smiling with bloodlust as he took on an oncoming slave, slashing his throat before the slave could react.

Behind him were Nestor and an imposing man wearing bejewelled armour and helmet that Aedia could only guess to be Agamemnon.

"Where is the girl, Dymas?" Nestor questioned and Dymas turned to face him.

"Inside, I will take you to her now."

Striding confidently towards the back door, Dymas began to kick down the door, putting pressure on the rusted, fragile hinges. With each blow of his foot, the hinges bowed, warping until they snapped and the door fell inwards with a loud clang.

"Follow me." Dymas glanced back to Nestor and Agamemnon, before stepping over the door and into the house, disappearing out of Aedia's sight.

"We need to leave!" Aedia whispered fiercely, her heart hammering in her chest as three sets of footsteps moved through the house, searching empty rooms.

"We can't! They will see us if we try to leave now-" Adonia cried, guiding Aedia to hide behind the door "-hide here and if they come in I will distract them while you run."

"No, I won't leave you!"

"You may have to-" Adonia replied, matter of factly.

"But they will catch you."

"Yes, they will, and it will buy you time to get to Patroclus." Aedia knew that what Adonia was saying was true, without Adonia as a distraction, Dymas would see Aedia before she had the chance to escape. But still, Aedia shook her head stubbornly.

"No, we will go together."

"You know that's not possible-" Adonia suddenly stopped as the footsteps grew near. lifting a finger to her lips, Adonia stepped back away from the door, further back into the darkness of the room.

When the door opened, Adonia flinched, stumbling backwards as Dymas, Nestor and Agamemnon along with some of his soldiers entered the room.

"Where is your mistress?" Dymas spat, clearly getting annoyed at having not already found Aedia.

"I-I don't know-"

Agamemnon slowly pulled a dagger from its sheath, enjoying the way that Adonia's eyes widened and followed the blade.

"Tell us where the girl is and you will be spared." Nestor spoke up, his sword untouched by blood. Though he wore armour he was no soldier.

"Go!" Adonia cried. Dymas began to laugh, believing her to be pleading with them to leave, until the moment when Aedia left her hiding spot and fled the room and his laughter died.

Aedia ran, away from the shouts and curses of Dymas who followed close behind, and into the cool night air. Passing the lifeless bodies of slaves, Aedia fled to the forest, the footfall of Dymas and Agamemnon's men pushing her to run faster still.

Bracken tangled around her legs, slowing her down and making it hard for her to run, but still she kept going. Her heart pounded in her ears and the fear of what would happen to her if she was caught helped her to ignore the building ache in her legs that cried for her to stop.

Upon reaching the meadow leading to Achilles' house, Agamemnon's men, fit and strong as they were from their king's strict training regime, began to gain on Aedia.

In a desperate attempt to save herself she began to call out to Patroclus, her voice hoarse and high pitch with fear.

"Patroclus?!" She called out, hoping he would hear her.

Agamemnon's men were now so close that she could hear their strained pants and feel the fabric of their tunics brushing against her skin as they reached out to grab her with calloused hands.

"Patroclus?!" She screamed as they managed to reach her, taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her back away from the safety of the villa, _away from Patroclus._

She struggled in his grip as the second soldier aided his comrade, sharply pulling her with them towards Dymas.

"Let go of me!" She cried, jerking away from their tight grip as they forced her onwards.

The closer she got to Dymas the more she struggled, her breathing deepening, fear holding her in a vice-like grip. Time ground to a halt, the leaves no longer danced and the breeze died.

All Aedia could focus on was Dymas, smiling now with glee as she grew near. _At last, he would have his revenge._

The soldiers brought her before him like a goat ready for sacrifice before the gods. And like a rabbit caught under the hawk's gaze she could not move.

He was moving now, taking slow steps towards her.

He gripped the soft, pale skin of her throat, fathomless eyes narrowed and hard as they met hers.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you opening your legs-" the hand on her throat clenched, drawing the air from her lungs "-you are nothing but a _Hetaria_. You thought yourself too high and mighty to ever truly fear and respect me. Well now I have the power to crush you, and I will."

He smiled, letting out a wheezy laugh, his dirt ridden fingertips brushing her cheek.

"Your father will be dead by morning and then I can take what was promised to me-" His lips parted as he began to laugh once more, only for it to come out as a pained groan. Looking over his shoulder at a spear lodged in his back, he turned, reaching for it to yank it out but to no avail. As he grasped fruitlessly for the spear, the guards that held Aedia released her, unsheathing their swords and looking in the direction the spear had been thrown.

Aedia continued to watch as Dymas fell to his knees, blood welling up and dripping from his mouth. He looked to Aedia, silently beseeching her help. He lifted a bloody hand, reaching for her.

"Please." He begged, it was the plea of a dying man, his final wish, but still, Aedia would not move.

From behind him, Patroclus emerged from the cover of the trees.

"Is it Achilles?" The guard asked his comrade as they unsheathed their swords.

"By the gods, It is. Forget the girl, we need to get back to the King!" The other replied, and they fled into the forest. _No soldier would willingly fight the greatest warrior the world had ever seen._

Moving past Dymas, Aedia ran to Patroclus. Though she covered the ground quickly despite the long grass holding her back, she could not get to the safety of his arms fast enough.

She sobbed as he pulled her to him, pressing her cheek into his shoulder as she wept. He whispered soothing words into her ear, his warm breath fanning over her ear.

Reunited again, they were safe. Or so they thought.

Agamemnon's chariot appeared over the brow of the hill and behind him, the Mycenae army.

Amongst the trees, a flash of golden armour caught Aedia's eye.

Upon seeing the soldiers, Patroclus pushed Aedia behind him, watching with growing suspicion as Agamemnon got down from his chariot and made for them.

For a moment, Agamemnon remained silent, looking between Aedia and Patroclus with knowing eyes, before peering around them to Dymas who lay motionless on the ground.

"Pity, he was useful to me-" Agamemnon's gaze fixed on Aedia, who clutched tighter to Patroclus "-it seems Nestor was right, you are very close to Achilles family." He began to laugh to himself.

"You both know why I am here, you can thank Achilles for this needless waste of good men." He said carelessly.

"We will never give up Phthia to you." Patroclus spoke up, his voice deep and brash, his eyes hard and fixed on Agamemnon. Aedia had never seen so much pent up anger in his eyes, nor seen him look at anyone with so much hatred, but of course, Patroclus had many reasons to hate Agamemnon.

"Oh you won't be needing to, I take what I want, boy. Just like I took Opus from your father, did they tell you how he got down on his knees and begged me to give him back his precious island of stone and sand?" Agamemnon sneered and Patroclus lunged for him.

Aedia quickly placed herself between them, her hands going to Patroclus's chest, feeling his rapid breaths beneath the soft fabric of his tunic.

"Patroclus, don't-" She looked into his eyes so that he would feel the weight of her words "-don't do something you will regret."

Calming down, he stepped back from Agamemnon, who upon seeing Patroclus lunge for him, had flinched with what Aedia supposed was panic. There were few who would dare to strike a king with a powerful army behind him.

"You are right to listen to her-" Before Aedia could move to stop him, Agamemnon had an arm around her neck and was dragging her with him back to his army, the sharp, cool blade of his dagger resting against her neck. "-you can have the girl back when Achilles agrees to surrender to my terms."

Aedia tried to stay calm, to tell herself that Patroclus would never let anything happen to her, but how could he?

Suddenly, Patroclus unsheathed his sword, causing the men behind Agamemnon to also draw their swords.

"Patroclus-" Aedia began but was cut off by Agamemnon tightening his grip on her throat, pushing the dagger deeper into the vulnerable skin.

"If you want her to live you will put that sword down, boy."

"And if you want me to listen to your terms you will not harm her." From among the trees, Achilles stepped forward, sheathing his sword and going to Patroclus' side. Behind him, the Myrmidons also appeared, they were the elite soldiers of all of Greece, outnumbered though they were, with Achilles by their side they could get to Aedia before Agamemnon's men could reach them. All it would take was one word from Achilles.

Nestor joined Agamemnon, along with a group of his best soldiers.

"You will surrender yourself and your Myrmidons to fight for your king whenever he should require it. While Phthia and its surrounding territories will become allied to Mycenae and fall under Agamemnon's rule."

Achilles paused.

"He is not my king-"

"Careful." Agamemnon spat. "Or she comes with me and she won't return until you have learned your place."

Patroclus groaned, moving closer to Agamemnon threateningly before Achilles held him back.

"Patroclus, go inside with mother."

Despite Achilles' soothing hand on Patroclus' shoulder, Patroclus did not relax, his eyes boring into Agamemnon's.

Silently, Patroclus shook his head no. Challengingly looking to Achilles.

"Not until Aedia is safe."

"She will be safe, I promise you I will do what I must to get her back. Now go inside." At a nod of Achilles' head, a group of Myrmidons came up behind Patroclus, guiding him reluctantly inside the house.

Once Patroclus was safely inside, Achilles attention turned back to Agamemnon. His eyes falling to the dagger at Aedia's throat.

"As you wish, we agree to your terms."

Aedia felt Agamemnon tense.

 _Surely Agamemnon would not win the great Achilles so easily?_

Even the Myrmidons looked confused at his sudden change of heart.

"In order to make this agreement binding, you will sign this document." Nestor unravelled a scroll documenting the terms of surrender.

Without hesitation Achilles signed it, looking to Agamemnon who at last released Aedia.

From among the Myrmidons, Helios made for Aedia.

She ran to her father, tears silently falling down her cheeks as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"My daughter, thank the gods." Helios looked up to the starry sky, his face bloody from fighting.

Suddenly, he let out a moan, stumbling away from her and looking down to his stomach.

Behind him, Dymas stood with his sword thrust through Helios' back and stomach.

Achilles unsheathed his sword and made for Dymas with lightning speed that only the gods possessed, but he did not need to, Dymas fell at last, dropped to his knees and keeled over, his eyes unseeing. He was dead.

"No!" Aedia cried, with shaky legs moving to her father's side, breaking his fall as he too crumbled to the ground.

Her bottom lip trembled as she cried, her vision blurring as she placed her hands on his wound, trying fruitlessly to staunch the bleeding.

"Aedia-" Helios whispered through gritted teeth, breathing deeply and moaning in pain "-I…I am sorry that I did not love you better because you were only a girl and I longed so much for a son. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, I do! But don't leave me, please? Not yet." She begged and begged him to stay with her, but the fates had other plans.

And there was no denying the fates.

"Not yet." She said again, though this time a whisper. Hunched over his body she stroked away the hair from his forehead, her tears dripping down onto his face.

"Aedia, your mother waits for me, let me go to her."

"NO! You can't leave me here an orphan." Like a child, she stubbornly relented.

But Helios could no longer hear her, looking intently at the entrance to the forest, saying her mothers name until it was only a low groan that left his lips.

Sobs wracked her chest as she clutched to his tunic. Unable to speak or leave his side she clutched to him so tightly that her hands turned white, as though he could not leave if she held on to him hard enough.

"Aedia?" She became faintly aware of Achilles voice, he was beside her now, also on his knees beside her father's body.

"Aedia, please, come inside." _He wanted to get her away from the shocked onlookers._

Pulling her eyes away from her father, she turned to Achilles, who looked so different from how he normally did, soft and gentle and kind. And so she went with him, allowing him to lead her into the house while the Myrmidons watched Agamemnon and his men begin to leave.

Thetis and Patroclus sat waiting in the Atrium, at the sight of her, Patroclus stood and began towards her until she looked up from the floor to meet his eyes.

She did not need to tell him what had happened, he already knew. He could see it in her eyes.

He paused and then he was before her, taking her into the safe harbour of his arms.

Taking a shaky breath in, she nuzzled the fawn-like skin of his neck, while he ran his fingers through her hair and pressed soft kisses to the top of her head.

She could have stayed there forever, but Helios's body needed to be prepared for his funeral.

While Achilles ordered the Myrmidons to collect the dead and ready the pyres, Aedia and Thetis cleaned the blood from Helios's body and replaced his tunic with a fresh one. Placing a wreath of olive leaves upon his head and saying the prayers above his body.

It was then that his body was taken to the pyre, where Aedia cut a lock of her hair, placing it in his hands and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.

Taking two silver Drachmas, she placed one on each eye as payment for Charon, ferryman for the dead crossing the river Styx.

Carefully, she climbed down the ladder of the pyre to stand beside Patroclus, taking his hand in hers. The pyres were lit and it was only then that Aedia noticed how many wives, daughters and sons were also mourning their fathers, brothers and husbands. Agamemnon's attack on the city had not just affected her life, but the entire city. The pyres stretched on for an eternity, the embers the only light in the darkness of the night, turning onlookers faces orange.

When the pyres turned to ash, it was time for the ashes to be collected. In a golden urn befitting the sun god he had been named after, Aedia gathered her father's ashes, laying them to rest in the cold ground beside her mother's grave, his name engraved on the smooth headstone above.

H-E-L-I-O-S

It read and Aedia reached out to trace it with her fingertips.

She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, she did not need to look up to know the owner.

 _Patroclus._

He guided her to her feet and led her back to Achilles' house, through the atrium beautifully decorated with fish swimming beneath turquoise waters, and into his room.

He did not speak, but the intention was clear.

 _She needed to sleep._

Discarding her sandals, she slipped under the red silk sheets and into Patroclus's arms. And there she finally fell asleep, protected in Patroclus's arms, unsure of what the future would bring.


End file.
